The Legend of Zelda: Tale of the Titans
by Sandman Cometh
Summary: Complete Sequel to WILDBRATS. Otherworldly demons are infesting Jump City, as an ancient evil posions it. The only hope lies within two heroes from the land of Hyrule and the powerful artifact they carry with them. PG for some langauge.
1. Default Chapter

As always, I do not own Teen Titans, the Simpsons, or in this case, Legend of Zelda. For those who don't know, this is a sequel to another stroy I did, called WILDBRATS. In that story that Titans formed an alliance with a super-powered Bart Simpson, as well as some other Simpson kids, and one of my original characters. Please read with an open mind and review a lot!

Chap.1

Breakage

Nothing exciting ever truly happens in a bank. It is a place filled with tellers, accountants, and other such people who's lives are governed by numbers and figures. This dry, bland aesthetic is copied throughout the entire building. Admittedly, there is the appeal of money that is locked inside. But that appeal is tempered, because no ever sees all of it, save those who come and steal it. Of course, that sort of occurrence is a rare one in most places. But Jump City is far from 'most places' and so, such an occurrence happens fairly often. Luckily, the city has more then it's fair share of guardians, to protect it….

"C'mon Pasmus, you can do better then this!" yelled Neuron, as he effortlessly dodged the mud-monster slimeballs. The creature simply roared and redoubled it's efforts. However, it was met with a blast of starbolts and ice chunks. As the barrage blasted holes throughout the monster's body, Bartman, Robin, Cyborg and the blue-armored figure of Nightstalker leapt out from the safe behind him. "Ya know, all we wanted was to get some movies Plasmus." Cyborg yelled. "But you had to do this now, so plans got changed." Robin replied. "Still, we can do both if we hurry." continued Nightstalker, as he pulled out his sword. "Now we'll.. we'll uh… oh hell, eat my shorts!" yelled Bartman. This finally seemed to enrage the monster, as he began to charge them. But before Plasmus could attack, a black energy wrapped around his legs, freezing him in place. Cyborg and Nightstalker fired in unison, blasting the slimy being hard and sending him falling back. But before he hit, Robin and Bartman fired their grapples into him, pulling him forward again. However, Plasmus was pulled into a raging fire, provided by Heatstrike. The flames baked him almost instantly, turning him a crisp shell of himself. The shell hit the ground, chipping away in a few places. The other heroes quickly covered their ears, as the sonic screech of the Scarlet Whimpernel filled the air. The shell began to bubble, then it broke apart, leaving an unconscious human in it's wake. "Nice job team." said Robin, as the other Titans and WILDB.R.A.T.S came out of hiding. "Looking down at Plasmus, Starfire asked, "Is he all right?" "Oh yeah, he just won't be able to hear or wake up fro a few days. More then enough time to put him back in jail." replied Whimpernel

"So, what do we do now?" asked Bartman, as he cleaned the slime of Plasmus from his glove. Robin opened his mouth to answer, but suddenly there was a snap in the air. Titans and B.R.A.T.S both froze, their bodies literally standing rigid. Without warning, the air seemed to crackle, as though it was being charged with a fantastic energy. The color of the world seemed to shift, growing first dark, then reddish, then finally to a hue of crimson. The heroes watched in horror, conscious of what was happening but unable to act upon it. The red began to swirl around them, gathering itself into a huge sphere that grew larger and larger. As it grew, the heroes began to feel a creeping horror run through them. It hung over their heads, then without warning burst apart, blasting the color through them, and seeming to break the paralysis. Slowly, they were forced back through the crimson, looking as though they were swimming through a pool of blood. Then without warning, time sped back up; the color disappeared and the heroes hit the floor.

Slowly, they sat up, each one completely overwhelmed by what they had just seen. They looked from one to the other, unable to put into words what had just happened. The memory of that horror still burned brightly within them. Finally, someone did speak; surprisingly, it was Polar. "What…?" "I-I don't know." said Raven, for once at a loss for anything to say. "That feeling… it's like.." Starfire began, then halted, unable to put it into words. But then Neuron did. "It's like some kind of good force been shattered and now, something's sucking the life out of it." All heads turned, except one. The demonic face of the Nightstalker spoke; "Something has been."

"You know what that was?" asked Bartman in disbelief. The Elemental grimly nodded. "It's a break, but one that I never thought could happen." "Explain." Robin demanded. Facing each of his comrades, Nightstalker began to speak.

"I've told you guys about my trips through dimensions right?" the Elemental asked. "Well, there is one dimension I've never been to. It's called the Evil Realm." "Sounds great." said Beast Boy. Undaunted by the interruption, 'Stalker continued. "There's a reason for it. This world is hell, or at the least, the closest any living mortal can come to it. It's a dead, barren world, with a black sun and an ocean of shadows. It is part flame and part ice; I imagine some poor fool actually got a glimpse of it and that's where the image for the Christian hell came from. Anyway, the main reason those who know about call it hell is because it's where every evil being of great magic or unnatural creation has gone upon their demise." "So this is sort of like an afterlife?" asked Cyborg. "In a way. It's believed the reason those beings are allowed to survive is the same reason I am; because their evil is needed to bring the illumination to the light side." "So does this have a point or is this a bigger, more pointless version of Chief Wiggium's police reports?" asked Heatstrike. "Like every dimension, the Realm is kept separate from the others by mystic barriers. But unlike the others, these barriers cannot be crossed. It's been said that if any of the prisoners of the Realm escaped, they would be able to travel to another world, but first that world would have to be stained by the blood of all those who have fallen at their hands."

Everyone's eyes widened. "Then what we saw…" began Whimpernel. "Was the effect of something escaping from that Realm. Something that chose to come to Earth. Something that was locked away because it almost razed an entire world." The heroes looked at one another in shock. Finally Robin asked, "What do we do?" His reply was, "Right now, we have to wait. Whatever this thing is, it's nearby and it has to strike soon." Suddenly, the sound of a blood-curdling scream filled the air. Ten heads whipped around. One remained in place, and said, "It's begun."

Please review this!


	2. City of the Damned

Chap. 2

City of the Damned

"Well come on, let's go!" yelled Heatstrike, as he leapt to his feet and headed for the door. Some of the others began to follow him, but then Neuron asked, "Wait, what do we do about Plasmus?" "Oh dear God, he's got to be awake now." breathed Bartman. The heroes turned to see…. Plasmus's unconscious human form, still sound asleep. "No way!" gaped Beast Boy. "He actually stayed asleep through that? Scar, how big a hit did you give him?" "He must not have gone through the break." Nightstalker replied. "What do you mean?" Neuron asked. "You think this is the first time there's ever been a dimensional break? They've happened with other world more times then I can count, and there's usually a similar effect." "That still doesn't explain why we're apparently the only ones who saw it." Raven countered. "Well, normally mortals don't see it, but beings that are magic based do. And well, I think I may have, uh, rubbed off on you a little bit." "You mean I'll start growing fur?" asked Starfire. "No, but my magic might have gotten into you a bit. Not enough to do anything, but just enough to make you more sensitive to things like this." Some of the others prepared to speak, but Robin quickly silenced them. "It doesn't matter now. Besides, if we hadn't seen this, would any of us had believed him?" Not wanting for his point to be argued, he quickly left the bank, as the others followed suit. But none of them were prepared for what they saw.

The sky had turned a blood red, just like the mass inside the store. People ran for their lives in terror, mindless of anything in their path. Sadly, this included the Titans and B.R.A.T.S. The found themselves almost stampeded by the masses. "Hey.. c'mon.. let me.. out!" Beast Boy groaned as he was pushed left and right. "OK, we need a new plan!" yelled Polar, as the masses of humanity began to separate the heroes. "Starfire!" yelled Raven. The alien nodded, and quickly grabbed hold of Cyborg. She flew high into the air, holding the metal teen above the ground. Raven quickly followed suit, using her powers to levitate Neuron and Polar. Robin and Bartman threw their grapples into the air, to be caught by Nightstalker and Heatstrike, while Beast Boy morphed into a bird and flew up. Whimpernel hovered upward as well. Safely above the crowd, the heroes waited until they had past, and then floated back to the ground. "I don't think I've ever seen anything like that." said Beast Boy. "Not since my dad forgot to dress himself on the way to work." Bartman replied. "What were they all running from anyway?" asked Cyborg. "Maybe them?" said Raven, pointing to the street in front of them.

The heroes turned and stared in horror. Shambling up the street was a group of what appeared to the living dead. Their flesh was rotting and brown; their faces full of empty holes instead of living features. They moved as creatures who had forgotten how to move in a way that meant life. They stared in an absolutely dead manner, as though they had no souls. "This is what we're supposed to fight?" Polar asked. But Nightstalker shook his head. "No, these are just minions. The term for them is Re-Dead. Don't worry, they're not actual zombies, just products of bad magic." "Well, they're going right back to Hell anyway." Robin said. "No, they didn't come from there; they were left in another dimension. Another product of the good-evil ratio. But that's what's weird; they don't have the power to cross over on their own." "You mean something brought them here?" Starfire asked. "Bingo." the Elemental replied. "Well, we've still got to do something about 'em." Heatstrike said. Nightstalker nodded. "But we have to be careful. Don't let them grab you; they'll suck the life from your body." "Gee that's comforting." Raven dryly replied.

The creatures continued to shamble forward, almost mindless in their pursuit. But before they could come any closer, they were hit with a wave of pure sound. "Boo-yah!" Cyborg yelled, as he led the charge. The heroes became a whirling dervish, cutting the Re-Dead like weeds. Bartman wrapped his grapple around a pair of dead, and threw them into the fiery blasts of Heatstrike. Raven and Starfire combined their powers to form a giant wave of energy that blasted though the Re-Dead like a scythe through a cornfield. Polar used his ice to freeze a pair solid, then Cyborg blasted them apart. Within minutes, their teamwork had whittled the dead down to a field of dead soliders. As they stood over their enemies, Whimpernel remarked, "Well, that wasn't so hard." Of course, at that moment a hand wrapped around his leg. Yelping in shock, he quickly blasted it away. As he ran back to his friends, the Re-Dead slowly began to rise up again. "You had to say that, didn't you?" Raven said caustically. "I thought we dealt with these guys already." Cyborg cried.

"They're dead. They don't feel any pain." Nightstalker replied. As everyone whipped around to face him, Beast Boy voiced their thoughts; "You couldn't have told us that before?!" But before he go an answer, a sword flew past his face and into the ground behind him. As Beast Boy's skin paled, 'Stalker turned and looked in horror. Shambling past the Re-Dead was a group of large skeletons. They wore the remnants of armor over their dead forms. "Oh shit, Stalfos!" the bat cursed. Turning back, he yelled, "Robin, Cyborg, get over here! The rest of you, keep the Re-Dead busy." "Hey why can't we help?" yelled Polar, as Robin and Cyborg quickly ran to their friend's aid. "Because the only thing that can break a Stalfos' bones is steel, and we're the only ones who pack it." the Elemental yelled. As the three of them charged the monsters, Bartman quickly took charge; "Come on, we've got undead to do battle with!" "Oh that's encouraging." said Raven. But as the others charged the undead, Neuron had another plan. "Maybe I can shock those fuckers." He muttered, as he sped into the mess of Stalfos. But that proved an almost instant mistake. The creatures were actually faster then he was, and one of them wrapped it's massive hand around his head. Drawing Neuron up, it reared back it's sword and prepared to strike it through it's prey. "No!" yelled Robin, as he struggled to pass through the army in front of him. But it was an impossible task, and Neuron readied himself for the pain.

But instead, something whizzed past his face and the creature's presence vanished. Slowly, Neuron opened his eyes. All that was left was a pile of dust, with an arrow next to it. Kneeling down, he picked it up. The shaft was ordinary, but is the head that caught his attention. It was pure gold, and seemed to shine with an otherworldly light. Neuron would examined it further, but he felt a shadow drape over him. He whirled around, but it was only Nightstalker. The bat however, was staring at the arrow. Stretching his open palm, he motioned for it. Neuron handed it over. Taking a closer look, Nightstalker said, "I don't believe it. Do you know what this is?" Not waiting for his friend to respond, the bat continued. "This is a Light Arrow. There's only one being in any world who carries these. Suddenly, there was a shriek from one of the Stalfos. The tow heroes whirled around, to see a figure standing in front of the dark army. At first, they couldn't get a good look at him. But somehow a light seemed to grow from him, bringing him into focus. "Who is that guy?" asked Neuron. "The Hero." was the reply.


	3. Of Courage and Wisdom

Chap. 3

Of Courage and Wisdom

The Hero was dressed in a green tunic, a shield and sword strapped to his back. Blond hair burst of out of the front of the long green cap he wore on his head. His young face was short and pointed; so were the ears on the side of his head. His eyes narrowed, as they looked upon the creatures before him. They appeared to be terrified of him, yet they would not give any ground. Slowly, the Hero walked to them, his weapons jingling at his back. Stopping, he pointed at the head Stalfos. "You do not belong in this world." He said, in a voice that was only that of a boy, yet held the weight of a king. "Return to your master, or I shall send you back to him." The Stalfos looked at one another nervously, but finally, one of them gathered himself and came to the front. "Do you believe you can?" it asked, in a voice straight from the grave. "You were the Hero of Time long ago. You have grown soft. You cannot beat us alone."

The Hero's only reaction was a smile. His arms went behind his, and in one deft motion, he drew his sword and shield. Holding them out before his, he assumed a defensive stance. At this, Neuron hissed to Nightstalker, "Is he crazy? We can barley fight those things, and there are eleven of us. What chance could he have?" He was sadly right; most of the Titans and B.R.A.T.S were either injured, or held in thrall by the demons. But the Elemental gave no response. He only watched, as the Stalfos and Re-Dead began to gather around the Hero. The head Stalfos raised his sword, and attempted to rally the monsters; "We are many, and he is but one! What chance can he have?" This seemed to give the monsters reason to fight, but from the Hero, it only inspired laughter. The Stalfos roared in anger, "You mock your own doom?!" "No," the Hero replied. "I mock yours." Suddenly, a long chain wrapped around the Stalfos' sword and wrenched it to the ground. Before it could react, it suddenly grabbed its chest and fell to the ground, collapsing into a cloud of dust. The heroes gasped; the Hero only grinned. Bending down, he reached into the pile, and pulled out a long pair of needles. Holding them out, he said, "You don't really think I came alone, do you?" he asked. Suddenly, another figure leapt out from behind a building. Flipping in the air, it landed on its hands and knees, then rose up. This time, even the Re-Dead were taken back. This figure was dressed in blue and white rags. On it's chest was and eye-like emblem, stenciled in red. Its face was wrapped up, save for one red eye, and the tufts of blond hair that came from the top of its head. It walked to the Hero's side. The two of them looked each other in the eye, then the Hero let out a shrill battle cry, and together they charged.

To say that the Titans and B.R.A.T.S were impressed by their allies' fighting skills would be an understatement. The two figures cut through the attacking hordes like they were not even there. The Hero's sword sang time and time again, as the Stalfos became reduced to piles of bone dust. The Red-Eye's chains and needles flew out endlessly, adding to the piles. The Re-Dead were even less of a problem. Whenever he came across them, the Hero effortlessly sheathed his sword and drew out his bow, blasting arrows left and right. Some of those arrows hit the Re-Dead and they burst into flames; others disappeared in a burst of light. Then, noticing the predicament that the Titans and B.R.A.T.S were in, both Heroes turned their attention to the hordes attacking them.

Starfire stood over Robin's unconscious body, blasting away at anything that came near them. Behind her, Polar was holding up Bartman's bleeding body and attempting to fight his way through the hordes. But both heroes were getting tired, and the monsters showed no signs of stopping. "Man, where's a miracle when you need one?" Polar murmured as he blasted yet another monster. But he received his answer a moment later, when a pair of fiery arrows eliminated a pair of monster above him, and a blast of shadowfire and lightning eliminated even more. Nightstalker and Neuron leapt into the fray and began to fight alongside their friends. "Come on!" Nightstalker yelled, as his sword sang again and again. "There's chance now!" However, it was one that became surprisingly quick. As Starfire shot down the last Re-Dead, the heroes slowly realized that the monsters were gone. As they were re-joined by the others, Nightstalker knelt down and healed those who were injured. Then he turned his attention to the two new figures.

The Heroes turned. Nightstalker stood before them, his sword within his hands. Without hesitation, he walked over to the Hero. Stopping, he looked the green-clad figure right in the eye. Suddenly, the shadowfire whirled around him, and his armor disappeared. Brett knelt on one knee before the Hero, and held up his sword to him in homage. The Hero smiled and replied, "Rise Nightstalker, you don't need to bow before me." Looking surprisingly humble, the bat stood back up. Red-Eye then asked him, "Where are the other Knights?" "Well, we kinda needed a break from one another, so we split up." Brett replied. At that, the Heroes' expressions darkened considerably. "That was a bad thing wasn't it?" he asked. "Do you have any way to contact them?" asked Red-Eye. The bat shook his head. "What's happened?" he asked. "Obviously one of yours has gotten out, and if he can do all this, then we've got some serious shit on our hands. What do we do?"

Suddenly, Beast Boy yelled, "Well, you could tell US what's going on!" Brett turned around, noticed that his friends were all standing there, and sheepishly replied, "Yeah, that's probably not a bad idea." Turning to face them, he gestured to the Hero. "Guys, this is Link, Hero of Time, Wielder of the Master Sword, and Bearer of the Triforce of Courage." Gesturing to Red-Eye, he continued. "And this is Sheik, Survivor of the Sheikahs." Then, he faced the newly named heroes and began a new set of introductions. "This is my new team the WILDB.R.A.T.S; Bartman, the Scarlet Whimpernel, Neuron, Polar, and Heatstrike. And these are the Teen Titans, guardians of Jump City; Robin, Starfire, Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy." "Good to meet you all." Link said warmly. "We're going to need a lot of help for this one." Link began to explain what was going on. However, Raven and Starfire were having another, less important to the world at large, conversation. "Look at his hair, is it not beautiful?" Starfire said dreamily. Raven just answered, "I wasn't looking at his hair." However, neither one realized they were speaking out loud, which was made clear to them by Cyborg and Neuron's barely contained giggles. "Man, I hope we don't act like this around the opposite sex." The speedster managed to get out. However, his words were overheard by Brett, who raised his hand for Link to stop. Then turning to Sheik he asked, "If you wouldn't mind your highness?" Sheik shook his head. Turning back to the others, he said, "I almost forgot, there is one more introduction to make." As he spoke, Sheik suddenly began to spin around, and became covered in a green energy. It faded quickly, causing the heroes to gasp. Sheik had been replaced by a beautiful woman, dressed in a purple and pink dress. Her long, honey-blond hair hung down her back, and when she smiled, it seemed to light up the world. "Ladies and gentlemen, Zelda, Princess of Hyrule, Sage of Destiny, and Bearer of the Triforce of Wisdom." Said Brett. Cyborg and Neuron didn't hear him of course; they were busy drooling onto the ground.

"Sorry to interrupt, Link." "No problem. Now, like I was saying, according to the Sages, this break his been caused by something that is of Hyrule and not of Hyrule." At first, this drew a blank look on everyone's face, but slowly, comprehension dawned on Brett's. "You don't mean…. _him_?" he asked. "Sadly we do." Zelda replied. "Majora has escaped." "Hold on, hold on." Robin suddenly spoke, stepping in between them. "Look, no one has any idea what you're talking about. Can you please explain this to us?" Link nodded, and began to tell the tale.


	4. Masks and Ocarinas

Chap. 4

Masks and Ocarinas

"If you really want to understand Majora, you'll have to understand me first." Link began. "Zelda and I come from a dimension called Hyrule. Instead of science, we have magic as our most powerful force. There are several races that live within the land, one of which is the Kokiri, the forest sprites. Now, these sprites have taken the form of human children, and because of their magical properties, they don't age. However, when each Kokiri reaches the proper age, they are given a fairy partner, to aid them throughout their life. But once, there was a young boy who did receive a fairy.. at least not at the same time as the others. The Great Deku Tree, the forest's guardian spirit, sensed there was something special about this boy, and waited to send him his fairy, until it would set forward a series of events forward that would change his life, and the world, forever." At this point, Beast Boy asked, "So who was this boy?" Then realizing everyone was staring at him, he shut up. "But, you're an adult. How did you age?" asked Robin. "I'll get to that soon." Link continued.

"The Deku Tree told me that an evil force was spreading through the land, and that it had even infected him. I journeyed through the tree, eventually destroying the monster that was poisoning him. However, I was too late to save him. Before he passed, he told me to find the Princess Zelda, and gave me the Spiritual Stone of the Forest. I traveled to Hyrule Castle, where I met Zelda, and she told that she too, knew of the evil. It was the Gerudo King Gannondorf, who sought the ultimate power- the Triforce of the Sacred Realm." "Is that like the Evil Realm?" asked Raven. "In a way." Zelda answered. "The Sacred Realm is a holy place, where the essence of the gods resides. The Triforce stands there as a testament to their power, and as a conduit for it. However the Realm is not easy to get to." "The only way I could enter it was to obtain all three of the Spiritual Stones, kept by the Gorons, and the Zoras." Link explained. "But when I go there, I learned Gannondorf had placed demons there, which were giving those races much grief. I managed to defeat them, and obtain the stones. I returned to Hyrule Castle, only to find that Gannondorf had attacked and Zelda had been taken to safety. But she left the final piece of the puzzle behind- the Ocarina of Time. With it and the Stones, I was able to open the Door inside the Temple of Time and get the key to the Realm- the Master Sword." Drawing it form his sheath, he held it out for them to see. "But I was tricked. Gannondorf had known about my escapades and had been waiting for me. When I opened the door to the Sacred Realm, he snuck in and stole the Triforce, while I was placed in a deep sleep."

"I awoke seven years later, in the presence of Rararu, the sage of Light. He explained that in order to become the Hero of Time, I had to leave my boyhood behind. However, in the time I had slept, Gannondorf had taken the Triforce and become the King of Hyrule. He had corrupted the land's Temples and placed demon guardians to block the power of the other Sages. Freeing the Sages was the only way I could gain strength enough to fight Gannondorf. Rararu gave me his medallion and returned me to Hyrule. There, I met Sheik and with his help, freed the Temples. During that time, I learned that I was not a Kokiri, but in truth a hylian, which had allowed me to age. Afterwards, Sheik told me that Gannondorf did not have the full Triforce. In order to obtain that power, one must its three forces, Power, Wisdom, and Courage in balance, or it will separate, leaving only that piece the person most believes in. Gannondorf only had the Triforce of Power, while the other two pieces had become part of other beings. I had the Triforce of Courage, and as Sheik revealed to me, he or rather Zelda, had been given the Triforce of Wisdom. But when she revealed this to me, Gannondorf captured her. I fought my way through his castle, eventually defeating him and casting him into the evil realm."

Link paused then, allowing the others to absorb his story. After a moment, Starfire asked, 'That was a most impressive tale, but I did not hear mention of this Majora." "I didn't meet him till later. You see, after I had defeated Gannondorf, I was returned to my proper time and age. I was the only one who remembered what had happened, except for my fairy partner, Navi. But afterwards, she left me, as I no longer had any need for a guardian. After some time had passed, I decided to go looking for her. I began to explore a section of the Lost Woods, a strange part of the Hyrulian Woods. There I was attacked by a creature called a Skull Kid, who wore a strange mask. He stole my horse and ocarina and led me into a strange portal. After I came through, he transformed me into a small creature called a Deku Scrub. I finally emerged in a place called Termina, a mirror dimension of Hyrule. Each person there was the exact double of someone I had met in Hyrule. Thankfully I did have some help. The Skull had begun to travel with a couple of fairy partners, Tatl and Tael, but Tatl had become angered with him and agreed to help me. But there was someone else to help me as well."

"I also met the Mask Salesman, a merchant from Hyrule who'd known about the portal for some time. He told me that the Skull Kid had stolen one of his masks and that if I returned it to him, he would return me to human form. I traveled through Termina's Clock Town, where I learned that moon had begun to descend from the heavens and would crash upon the town within three days. I did not find the Skull Kid again until the third night of the third day, on top of the Clock Tower. Just as the moon was about to fall, I managed to retrieve my ocarina and used a song Zelda had taught me to travel back in time to the first day. I went to the Mask Salesman, who had not been affected by the change, and he returned me to human form. He also turned my Deku form into a mask, I could change into at will. I of course, had no mask to give him. He became fearful and told me that the mask had been created by an ancient tribe, and used in their most evil hexing rituals. But it had become so powerful that they feared to use it and locked it away. The tribe later vanished from the land, but the mask remained hidden. Until he had found it. The Salesman had planned to destroy it, but the Skull Kid had stolen it first. It's power had corrupted him and using it, he had caused the moon to fall. The only chance I had was to take the mask back, and the only way to do that was to free the four guardians of the land, who had been imprisoned by Majora. Once again, I journeyed to the corrupted Temples, and using my ocarina to gain more time, I was able to free them all. I also gained more masks and weapons as I progressed."

"When the guardians were all free, I journeyed back to the Clock Tower and again, faced the Kid down. This time, I was able to call the guardians down, and they stopped the moon. The Skull Kid's power left him, but the mask did not. It came to life and drew me into the moon itself, for a final battle. I defeated it and left Termina to resume my quest." "Okay," Beast Boy asked. "But who was Majora?" "Yeah, I didn't get that." Heatstrike concurred. At his point, Zelda took up the story. "The dark rituals of the tribe had actually created a demon spirit inside the mask. The mask itself was Majora."

At this, Cyborg yelled out, "Hold on! You mean to tell me that a mask had been doing all this? That's crazy." "But it's true." Brett answered. "The power of that mask has been feared for centuries, by everyone who's ever heard of it." Turning back to Zelda, the Elemental asked, "How did it get out?" "We don't know." she replied. "The Hyrulian Temples became corrupted again, its demons re-born. We went to the Sages, and they told us he had escaped, but even they don't know how." "But why would he attack here and in your world?" Robin mused. "If it was me, I would go back to Termina to attack." Link nodded. "But he doesn't have the strength and besides, he wants to be revenged on me. He has attacked Hyrule so he can weaken it enough to overtake it. As for Earth, he wants it because few here know of powerful magic. He will raze it, take its resources, and Hyrule and Termina will be next." "But how can he be overseeing all this?" asked Raven. "He's planning attacks in two different worlds." Dejectedly, Link responded, "He's taken Hyrule Castle; it's a focal point for dimensional energy. He can observe everything, and send hundreds of monsters through."

"So what do we do?" asked Bartman. Link drew himself up and spoke. "We can't save your world from here. The only way to end this is to stop Majora in Hyrule, so that is where we must go. I know that you fear for your city, but you stand the best chance of protecting it there." "Give us a minute." Robin and Bartman said almost instantaneously. Calling everyone together, everyone turned to Brett. "You know more about these guys then us Brett." Robin said. "What do you think?" "Link and Zelda are some of the most powerful heroes in any world." The bat responded. "If this is what they suggest, I would go on it. Besides, we don't have any better ideas." "I don't know." Neuron countered. "What if this is a trick? Besides, if we leave the city unguarded, no one will be safe." "Yeah, but we weren't exactly doing all that well before." responded Beast Boy. The heroes argued for a few moments more, but eventually, Robin turned to Link and Zelda and said, "We're in."

Breathing an almost audible sigh of relief, Link said, "All right, everyone come around me." As the others did so, Link pulled an object out of his pocket. Egg-shaped, it was perfectly blue and seemed to glow with an otherworldly light. "The Ocarina of Time." Brett breathed. "Everyone join hands, and make sure we're all connected." Link ordered. The heroes quickly followed suit, with Starfire and Neuron placing their hands of Link's shoulders. Raising the instrument to his lips, Link played a dark, lonesome melody that reminded everyone of the desert. Suddenly, there was a stream of pale yellow lights that floated over everyone. There was a flash, and then everyone disappeared, as the lights swirled away.


	5. The Prisoner

Chap. 5

The Prisoner

The desert winds swirled around the Temple. Its stone goddesses' hands stretched forward, as though trying to cup the sand within them. It seemed quiet and peaceful, unaware of the evil that now existed within. A circular disk jutted out of the sand, marked with the sigil of the Spirit Sage. It was here that the silence broke. As the light began to swirl up from the base of the disk, the band of heroes that had now crossed over from Earth appeared.

Of course, for most of them it had not been an easy journey. Unaccustomed to traveling the roads of magic, the Titans and B.R.A.T.S were dizzy and disoriented. Even Brett was stunned, having never traveled by this route before. As he shook his head and tried to clear his mind, he said, "Now I know why you learned those tunes one at a time. Get 'em all at once and you probably would've puked on every single marker you got to." As if to prove this, Heatstrike and Beast Boy did puke, though they managed to do it on the sand. Pulling up her hood in an attempt to block the sunlight, Raven looked around and asked, "Where are we?" "The land of Hyrule, our home." Zelda answered. "I thought Link said his home was a forest." a queasy Bartman replied. "The Forest in only a part of Hyrule; the land divided into many different sections." The Hero replied. "This is the Western Desert, home of the Spirit Temple." Pointing behind them, Link showed his new friends the structure. The heroes turned around in wonder. The Temple was a huge building, which jutted out from the sand, yet at the same time seemed to be a part of it. The front of it had been carved into the image of a woman from the waist up. Her arms were outstretched with open palms, as though she held a treasure in each hand.

"It's incredible." Robin breathed, stunned by the Temple's beauty. Neuron however, took a more analytical route. "The architecture is most unusual. Who designed it?" "The Gerudos." Link answered. "They live back in the canyons that lead here." "What about that statue there in front of the entrance? What does it mean" the speedster asked. Indeed, it was a strange piece of sculpture. Built out of gray stone, it appeared to be a man, clothed in an Egyptian-esq. suit of armor. In his right hand, he held a long staff, topped by a dreamcatcher with several feathers hanging down from it. His other hand was curled at his side, a helmet in his grasp. But it was the face that was most curious. Instead of the face of a man, the statue had the head of a wolf. Its teeth were bared, yet it did not seem to be a threat to them. "Weird. What kind of people are these Gerudos anyway?" asked Cyborg. "Yeah, I don't know what that's supposed to be." agreed Whimpernel. "I'll remember that the next time I see him." Brett replied, pointing at the statue. "You know who that is?" asked Starfire. "Of course. That's Sandshifter, my brother. He represents Nabooru, the Sage that resides in this Temple. In this world, they know about the Elemental Knights, and they honor us." "So do you have a statue somewhere then?" The bat nodded. "Hey let's get a closer look." said Beast Boy. He began to run forward, but suddenly, he bean to lift off the ground. Turning around, he saw Zelda, her glowing hand outstretched, shaking her head. "That would not be a good idea. This Temple, like the others, has been corrupted. This is the closest any beings of good can come to it without its demon guardian attacking." Sheepishly, Beast Boy replied, "Oh, uh, good move then. Can you put me down now?" Zelda lowered her hand, causing Beast Boy to do the same.

"So what do we do now?" asked Robin. "First we got our ride." said Link, as a threesome of horses suddenly appeared in the distance. Two of them carried wagons and were ridden by women dressed in purple Arabic tunics. The center horse had no rider, though it was saddled. They stopped in front of the heroes, though the center horse walked up to Link. It nuzzled the Hero's head, as he patted it gently. "Good job, Epona, you still remember the way." Speaking to the two women, he asked, "Have all the preparations been made?" "Everything has been done as you asked, Link." The one on the left replied. Then, noticing the Titans and B.R.A.T.S, she asked, "Where are the other Knights?" "They've separated, but they'll do." He replied. At that, more then a few eyebrows were raised, but Link paid it no mind. Leaping up onto his horse, Link spoke, "The Gerudos will take us to their camp. From there, I'll tell you my plan."

The heroes quickly loaded onto the wagons, except for Zelda who rode with Link. Once everyone was on board, Link tugged the reins, and Epona shot off. The two wagons followed suit, though it was difficult to keep up. Of course, the unstable desert sands made it hard as well. The heat also became an issue, as the B.R.A.T.S shifted back to normal and out of their thick suits. However, it did give the group plenty of time to talk, although the conversation took an interesting turn after Cyborg and Beast Boy attempted to win over the Gerudo driver.

"Uh, guys, that's kind of a bad idea." said Brett. "Whadda ya mean?" asked Beast Boy. The bat leaned over and gently tapped the driver on the shoulder. "Excuse me," he began. "but my friends haven't been here before and they don't know anything about your culture. Could you give me a hand so they won't get killed at your camp?" The Gerudo nodded. Putting the reins in one hand, she gestured out with the other. Brett reached into his pocket and drew out a small steel ball. "Where's you get that?" asked Starfire. "Oh I always keep them around for occasions like this." the bat replied. Placing it in the driver's hand, he said, "This is how they react when men hit on them." The driver squeezed her hand for approximately ten seconds. Then she opened it, and a stream of gray dust fell onto the side. "Any other questions?" he asked, as Beast Boy and Cyborg stared in fear and their hands reflexively went to their groins.

Suddenly the wagon came to a halt. Looking around the group saw they were now surrounded by canyon walls. "This is it?" asked Ralph. "No, that's it." said Link, as he motioned towards a large stone fortress, carved out of the canyon wall. It's square towers stretched up almost out of the canyon. The hours of carving and sun had turned it a pure stone white. "Whoa." Martin said, as they exited the wagons. "You guys do good work." The Gerudo nodded, but gave little other indication she'd heard. Martin snorted in response, but Link quickly came to the side. "Okay Link, now how are supposed to do this?" Robin asked. "I've worked this plan out with the Sages. Now, since Majora is an artifact of Termina, and possibly it's most evil one, we believe that the only way to send him back is to use an artifact from Hyrule of equal power, but of a good nature. Even so, we still have to destroy the Temple demons, in order to weaken him." "This artifact…. Do you plan to use the Triforce Pieces?" asked Brett. "No, our parts are not powerful enough." Zelda replied. "But we have managed to capture someone who might be able to help us." "Capture?" Nelson said, his eyes narrowing. "He is…. loathe to help us." Link said in response. "The Gerudos have agreed to keep him here until we needed him." "Then let's get him." said Bart. The group began to head for the entrance, but a pair of Gerudo guards blocked their path. "Only Link and the Princess may see the prisoner." They said. Sighing, Link said, "We've been through this, Rula. You agreed." The guard seemed to hold for a moment, then said, "Fine." and pointing to Raven and Starfire, said, "Those two may go." Link was about to press the matter further, but Zelda laid her hand on his shoulder. "All right." He muttered, and motioned for the girls to come up. But Brett stepped up with them. Looking Rula dead in the eye, he said, "I am the Knight-representative of the Sage you call Impa. I demand right to see the prisoner." Rula's eyes widened and she quickly stepped aside. They began to walk into the camp, but Milhouse yelled "Hey, what about us?" Link turned and explained, "They have very strict rules about these things. There's nothing I can do." "It'll be ok." said Brett. "Just don't do anything stupid, and they won't hurt you… I think."

"That was comforting." Raven remarked, as Rula lead them down the long corridors of the building. "Hey, if Link couldn't get them in, I didn't think I would have much chance." The bat replied. "But why would they not let our friends in?" Starfire questioned. Brett gave a smile and replied, "Have you seen any men around here?" "What does that have to do with anything?" asked Raven. "Everything. You didn't see any men because aside from the others, myself, and Link there aren't any. The Gerudo are the Amazonian ideal; a race comprised entirely of women." "But how is that possible?" "They don't even know. But because of it, they distrust all men, except Link." "Why?" asked Starfire. "Well technically, he's one of them." Seeing the confused expressions on his friends' faces, Brett explained. "You see, the Gerudo's home makes it very hard for them to live off the land. So they, well, have to live off other people's land." "You mean they're…" began Raven, but Brett clapped his hand over her mouth before she could finish. "Yes," he whispered. "But they're honorable. They never steal more then what they need, they only take from those who can afford to lose it, they only take what they need to survive, and they never hurt the innocent." Removing his hand from her mouth, he continued, "But a lot of that was Link's doing. Before he came, they had a … looser code. Anyway, one day four men from Karikio Village to the east of here, decided to join. But at that time, the Gerudo hated men. So they locked them up in cells around the fortress. The town fathers asked Link to free them. Never wanting to let the innocent suffer, Link snuck inside and one by one, freed the men and defeated the guards. The Gerudo were impressed; no man had ever navigated their home before. In respect, they made Link an honorary Gerudo. He's the only person they've ever honored in that way. Even so, they still refuse to completely trust men, even now. It's mainly due to the fact that most of Hyrule won't trade with them because of their past, so they still have to resort to old ways. But they have too much respect for Link to ever dishonor him, so they follow the rules he set down."

"Okay, but what about you?" Starfire asked. "The Sage of Spirit was once the leader of the Gerudo. Because of that, they will not insult any Sage openly, and refusing their Knight is a pretty big insult." Before the girls could ask anymore questions, Link and Zelda came to a halt. In front of them was a huge stone door. Rula drew forth a key from her belt and began to place it in the keyhole. But Zelda's touch caused to hold. Link turned back to the others and said, "We haven't been completely honest with you. The being in this cell… he's not much better then Majora, but we need his strength." But Brett just held up his hand. "Link, war makes strange bedfellows." "Besides," interjected Starfire. "we haven't come this far trusting you to stop just yet." Link gave a weak smile, and motioned for Rula to unlock the door. The Gerudo turned the key and with a clang, it swung open. The group peered inside. Inside, a man stood, chained to the wall. Head slumped forward, he slept, unconscious to the world. His skin was a dark green, his hair bright orange. A yellow gem was encrusted onto his forehead. His clothes were dark, yet appeared to be made of the same fabric that the Gerudo's clothes were made off. A torn brown cape hung from his back. The Titans were confused. "This is what's going to help us?" Raven said caustically. "He is… not what I expected." said Starfire. But Brett gave no reaction. He stared at the man, his eyes growing wider and wider, as he slowly backed away. Keeping his hand pointed directly at the unconscious figure, he sputtered out, "That's the Gerudo King. Why is he here?" "We had no choice..." Link began, but at that moment, Brett broke. "No choice? Link what were you thinking? Do you know what you've done? You've let out Gannondorf!"

Dun Dun Dun, DUN DUN! Now it gets interesting! Please, review, all Titans and Zelda fans, review!


	6. Divide and Conquer

Chap. 6

Divide and Conquer

"Wait a minute.. Did you say this was Gannondorf?" Raven cried out in disbelief. "But is he not the evil being you told us of?" Starfire asked, staring right at Link. The Hero of Time tried to composer himself. "Listen I know that this is a shock…." "A shock?" Brett screeched, his voice tinged with anger and fear. "Oh this is much worse then that. Link, Zelda, what in the name of God were you thinking? You two above all people should know what he's capable of. What would possibly let you think letting him loose was a good idea?" Link held his out his open hands, trying to calm the Elemental. "I don't like it either, but we didn't have a choice." "I'd say not choosing to let this thing out of Hell was also an option!" Brett yelled back. At this point, Zelda stepped in front of Link. Turning to face Brett, she spoke, with the tone of a queen. "I understand your anger, but you _will_ give us a chance to explain." Brett's eyes narrowed, but he motioned for them to speak anyway. Link asked Rula to step outside for a moment, and then Zleda started to speak.

"Majora's power has grown considerably. We were not sure that we could defeat him, even if we had obtained the aid of the Knights." Zelda began. "The only thing that we knew could destroy him was the Triforce." "But it's been broken up for sixty years!" Brett interrupted. "The only way for it to rejoin is if all three bearers are united, heart and soul, in a single just goal." Zelda waved her hand in the air, as if to indicate she knew this. "True, but having all three parts, even separated on out side was the only way we could even consider this attack." "But this is crazy! Gannondorf will never help us. He hates you two more then anything!" "He will not have a choice. His own emblem will bind him." Brett's eyebrows raised quizzically, as Zelda explained. "Gannondorf has the Triforce of Power, but Power is empty and needs to be shaped. The Sages and I believe that Courage and Wisdom will allow Link and myself to control the Triforce within Gannondorf." "And what if you're wrong?" the bat pressed. "What if you can't control him and he gets loose? Dammit Zelda, I did not bring my friends here to watch them die from your stupidity!"

At this, a gasp could be heard from Starfire, as Zelda's face became dark. But this time, Link stepped to the front. "Nightstalker, we know the danger. As you said, we know of Gannondorf's evil more then anyone. But do you think, knowing that evil, we would release if we did not think we could control him?" Brett stood silent for a moment, contemplating Link's words. Finally, he spoke, "All right. But if he hurts any of my friends, I will hunt him down like the animal he is, and then, Hero of Time or not, I'll come after you for releasing him." Link considered that a moment, then said, "You must truly care about them, to make such a vow." "They're all the family I have right now." was the bat's answer. At that, Raven pulled her hood up even further, but no one seemed to notice. Turning back to Gannondorf, Brett said, "Let's wake him up. I want to make sure that this whole idea works." "All right." Zelda replied, as she walked up to the unconscious Gerudo King. Placing her hands onto his forehead, she mumbled strange words. Gannondorf's head began to glow, as he slowly began to awaken. At the same time, Link and Brett both drew their swords, as Starfire and Raven readied their powers.

Gannondorf's head shook, as he attempted to clear his mind. Slowly, he looked around, then in a gruff, dark-sounding voice, he spoke; "The fortress? I am home? How did I…" But at that moment, he saw Link and Zelda, and his mind fully snapped back. "YOU!!" he roared. Rearing back, he snapped the chains that held him, than black energy gathered into his hands. The others prepared to attack, but Link and Zelda held up their right hands. The image of a golden triangle appeared on the backs of their hands, and at that moment, another appeared on Gannondorf's. The Heroes' faces contorted, and suddenly the black energy shot into Gannondorf's hands and through his body, causing him to scream and writhe on the floor in pain. They kept it up for a few moments more, then they dropped their hands, and the energy disappeared. As Gannondorf lay on the floor, still shuddering, Link knelt down and pressed his blade against the villain's neck. "It's good to see you too." he said. "So this… is what you do… for fun now?" Gannondorf wheezed. "Torturing? I… would have… expected better." Giving a grim smile, Link answered, "If I had taken it up, you would have been summoned long ago. But for the moment, we have need for you." "Oh? Me.. or the power… within me?" "Perceptive as always." Link said. "But it's really quite simple. You are going to help us with our little problem, or else Zelda and I will spend every waking moment turning your power against you, until you die and the Triforce of Power leaves you." "Do you think I believe that?" the villain laughed, as his strength began to come back. "No one would blame us, and the gods would certainly like their Triforce back. If you'd like though, we could just send you back." Link answered.

Gannondorf's eyes narrowed, but he responded, "Very well." The Gerudo rose to his feet, and then looked Link in the eyes. "What will I receive for helping you?" he demanded. "Help us, and the Mages will grant you eternal sleep, away from the Evil Realm." was Link's reply. The two old foes stared at each other for a moment, then Gannondorf turned on his heel and stepped towards the door. But first, he was met by Brett. "Who are you?" the Gerudo King sneered. "Nightstalker, Knight of Shadow and representative of Impa." was the reply. Brett finished by saying, "I'll be watching you.". "I'm sure." Gannondorf said sarcastically. Then noticing Starfire and Raven, he called to Link, "I see you still know how to use those boyish good looks Link." "Don't." Raven said from within the folds of her hood. Gannondorf darkly smiled, but said nothing more.

"Man, what's taking those guys so long?" Beast Boy muttered. "Oh quit complaining." said Nelson, as he played the next hand in his card game with the Gerudos and Milhouse. "Yeah man, you're starting give me a headache, and I only have half an organic brain." Agreed Cyborg. "You're just saying that cause _they'll_ talk to you." Beast Boy snapped. Indeed, the Titans and B.R.A.T.S had found similar interests with the Gerudos. Robin and Cyborg were discussing the warriors' fighting techniques and Bart was learning about their 'other hobby.' Martin and Ralph were explaining their world to the Gerudos and Nelson had introduced them to poker. However, they would not talk to Beast Boy, explaining they had some sort of problem with the color green. Therefore, he was bored put of his mind and was waiting impatiently for something to happen.

Thankfully, he didn't have any longer to wait. The fortress doors swung open and the others walked out. "Do you have any idea how long I've been waiting?" Beast Boy yelled as he came up to meet them. He would've said more, but he suddenly froze. Walking with them was a tall, brown skinned man, dressed in black armor. His eyes gleamed dangerously as they looked down on him. Beast Boy stood there, in utter terror, until the man said, "This is what I have to work with?" "Hey, what's that supposed to mean you big… uh.. stupid guy?" The big man's eyebrows raised, and looking to the sky, he said, "I'm going right back to hell."

After introductions were made, (though non too warmly) Link unfolded a map of Hyrule and had everyone gather around it. "The Temples are spread out in each section of Hyrule." He explained, pointing to each one on the map. "To get to them, we'll have to split up and take them in five teams. I'll head to the Forest Temple , since I know the area best. Gannondorf, since the demon there is a ghost of you, you're coming as well. Starfire will also join us, since her flight abilities will prove most important. Robin, your climbing prowess will be invaluable in the Fire Temple, as well as Nelson's immunity to flame and Millhouses' sonics. Beast Boy, since you can breathe under water you'll go to the Water Temple along with Ralph and Martin. Ice and lightning should be a very effective combination there. Nighstalker, you've probably already guessed, but you're going to the Shadow Temple. Raven and Bart will go with you, since she understands shadow, and his grapple should be useful. Finally, Zelda your magic will be needed in the Spirit Temple. Cyborg, you'll go with her." Rolling up the map, Link said, "We'll be leaving in an hour. I'll tell you as much as I can about the Temples, then we'll pack up and start moving."

Please review!!


	7. Night in the Field

Chap. 7

Night in the Field

Link spent the next hours describing the Temples and all their dangers to the teams. "There are traps around every corner, you can never not be on guard." He said grimly, instructing them like a drill sergeant. He detailed very nuance of the Temples, including the demons that guarded each one. He also gave each team a special weapon that he had used to defeat the demons before. To Robin, he gave the Megaton Hammer, an ancient weapon strong enough to break a mountain, but still small enough to be put onto a belt. Neuron was given the Longshot, a spring loaded chain device, capable of reaching great distances and hooking onto targets. Despite Brett's insistence he didn't need it, he was given the Lens of Truth, a magnifying glass-like device that could see through all magical illusion. Finally, Cyborg received the Mirror Shield, a highly polished shield capable of reflecting all kinds of magical energy. After all weapons were passed out, Link announced it was time to move out, and gave out maps of the area. "Wait a minute," Robin interjected. "why can't you use your ocarina and take us each there yourself?" "I would, but it's not that easy. The melodies I use will take you right to the Temple entrance, and without the right gear, you won't even be able to enter." "Sounds like a cop-out to me." Whimpernel snapped. Link walked right over to the young hero and staring directly into his eyes, said, "Your Temple is inside a live volcano. I'd think immunity to heat would be an important thing, and you can get that from the Gorons." Whimpernel swallowed and said nothing more.

After that, the heroes leapt into the wagons and the Gerudos took them out into Hyrule Field. The Field was a huge landscape, dotted by the purest green grass. Stretching out for miles, it was the most peaceful looking land any of the out-worlders had ever seen. "My God, I can't believe you guys live here." Martin breathed. "The foliage is exquisitely.." "Ha Ha! Foliage." Nelson snickered. The others joined in, as Martin quietly burned. The only one who stayed silent was Gannondorf.

The wagons traveled across the field, reaching the middle near the end of the day. Link leapt out, and motioned for Starfire and Gannondorf. As the two exited the wagon, Link said, "We'll head for the Kokiri Woods, we should be there by morning tomorrow. The rest of you should be able to find places to stay near the other Temples. Head for them in the morning." "Good luck Link." Brett said. "Stay safe Starfire." wished Robin, with a cold look at Gannondorf. Link walked to the wagon, kissed Zelda good-bye, and the group parted ways. As the wagon headed off into the distance, Starfire asked, "Why can we not journey to the woods now?" "With Majora around, it's not safe to travel at night." Link explained. "Hyrule Field is neutral territory, but I'd rather be safe then sorry." "So what will we do?" the young alien asked. "Well, for now, we'll set up camp. Zelda left me a few things, so we should be able to stay here. In the meantime, we need to get some food. You think you'll be safe here alone?" he asked. "Yes, but am I not coming with you?" she asked. "Someone has to stay and guard this spot." Link explained. Then in a whisper, he aid, "Besides, if he has to be left with one of us, I'd rather it be me." "And what makes you think you can stop me any better then she can?" a deep voice inquired from behind them. Turning, Link faced his old foe and spoke. "Because when Zelda and I used our power on you, we made sure you wouldn't try anything else." Gannondorf raised an eyebrow; it was the only response on his impassive face. "The magic is still in you. If you try to do anything to extinguish my Triforce or me, or if you go after the girl, it will burn through your body again." "What makes her so special?" the Gerudo King sneered, giving Starfire a demonic look. "She is an innocent, one of the purest souls I've met. The magic will sense that. If you don't believe me, try to attack her. See what happens."

The Gerudo stood silent for a moment, then asked, "Where do we hunt around here?" Link pointed to the east, saying, "Some wild pigs roam that part of the field." With that said Gannondorf spun on his heels and walked off, his cape whirling around him. Link shook his head and followed. As the two disappeared over the horizon, Starfire wondered what made the Gerudo so hateful of those around him. "Even if Link did imprison him, why does he seem to hate me? He does not even know me." Even on her world, the people did not bear grudges towards those who had done nothing. Well except Blackfire, but that was expected. Shaking her head, Starfire began to gather firewood and build a camp.

Luckily, Starfire had learned much from camping trips with the Titans. By the time Link and Ganondorf returned, a huge pig slung across each of their backs, a roaring fire was going. Thus Starfire was rewarded with a grin from Link, and a cold stare from Gannondorf. They dropped their loads, and Ganondorf walked off, wanting his privacy. For their part, Link and Starfire gave it to him, setting up the spits needed to cook the pigs. Soon the meal was ready, and the two sat down to eat and talk of their past.

"So Nightwing handed me the clock and I returned to the present." Starfire finished, as she bit the last bit of meat off her pig-leg. "Wow, you actually saw the future. You know, I never got to go there, despite all the times I traveled back then." "Oh, you have also traveled through time?" Starfire asked, interested to hear this. Link smiled and replied, "That's why I'm called the Hero of Time. When I was fighting all those years ago, I had to learn how to go back and forth in time. But I never got beyond those seven years I slept. I just went to the start or the end." Pausing, he looked up and muttered, "Sages, all those years ago." At this, Starfire saw her chance to ask something that had been gnawing at her since the separation. "Link, I am curious. In the fortress, Brett said that the Triforce had been broken for sixty years. But that must have been a mistake; that would make you and Zelda…" "Seventy-one, next winter." The Hero guilelessly replied. Star's eyes widened. "But how? You two look my age! What keeps you young?" Link raised up his right hand and pointed to its back. "The Triforce Shards." He answered. "As long as they're in us, we don't age. And since we've never been able to put it back together, they've stayed with us." "Buy why couldn't you…. Oh." Star realized, as she turned and looked at Gannondorf. The Gerudo sat apart from the fire, bathed in the moonlight. He had not moved from that spot since he had returned, refusing to eat. Turning her gaze back to Link, Star asked, "Why is he so stubborn?" "He hates me remember? He'd never accept anything from me, even after all those years without the taste of real food." "What about me?" Star suddenly asked. Link gave no response, so Star continued. "We will need him at full strength, so he needs to eat for our sake, correct?" Link only shook his head and said, "You really are an innocent." Gesturing towards Gannondorf, he said, "You can try, I guess, but it won't make a difference." Starfire nodded, but still grabbed a piece of meat and walked over to the silent Gerudo King.

"Gannondorf?" she asked gently, not wanting to upset. But her reply was a deep, angry, "What do you want?" "I-I brought you some food." "Don't want it. Now leave me." But Starfire would not be so easily deterred. "Please? I know you haven't had food in a long time." Gannondorf coldly said, "What I have had and have not is not your concern. Now get out." But the alien still had one last trick up her sleeve. "Listen to me. We need you at full strength. The only way for you to get that is to eat. Now take it, or else I will burn you worse then Link's magic ever could."

For a moment, there was silence. Then he spoke. "Direct, forceful, slightly rude." Starfire began to think that she was wasting her time, but then he finished by saying, "They would have gone for that right away. No one ever tried the nice route before." Snaking out an arm, he took the meat form Star's hand. Returning to his dark silence, Gannondorf gave no words of thanks, save for the sound of his chewing. Perturbed, but satisfied, star walked back to Link. The Hero wore a slight look of shock, saying, "I didn't think I'd ever see the day where he'd listen to someone like you." Deciding to take this as a compliment, the alien yawned, and motioned that she was going to sleep. "Good idea." Link agreed. Removing his shield, he lay back on the grass, and almost instantly fell asleep. Starfire followed suit, leaving only Gannondorf and the smoldering embers to stand guard.


	8. The Forest Temple

Chap. 8

The Forest Temple

Dawn broke over Hyrule Field, bathing the green in a pure golden light. Groggily, Starfire rubbed her eyes and pulled herself up. However, the sight of the dawn breaking woke her up almost immediately. It seemed grander somehow, then the sunrises on Earth or even Tammeran. It was as though the sun was reaching out with it's golden hands to caress the sleeping earth back into life. Awe-struck, she stared at the light breaking, until a hand went on her shoulder. "I'd almost forgotten how beautiful this is." he breathed. The two stared for a few moments, then Link clapped star's shoulder and began to prepare for the day's journey. Smiling Star got up and began to work the kinks out of her body. It was then that she noticed Gaonnondorf. He too was staring at the sunset. As always, he did it silently and apart from the others. Within moments, he had turned on his heel and walked away, but not before Star thought she heard a sigh emerge from him.

The trio quickly began moving towards the Kokiri Woods, which were marked by a large opening in the trees just south of their position. Link led them through the opeing into what seemed to be a large opening craved from a tree stump. Undaunted Link walked right through it, and after a moment, his companions followed him. The stump led to a rope bridge, which in turn went through another stump and finally spilled the group out onto the clearing that made up the Kokiri Woods. The area was simple, yards of greens, dotted with wooden huts. But strangely, it was empty. "You don't think Majora has gotten here already?" Starfire asked, as she walked a little further into the village. But suddenly, the ground reared above in front of her, knocking her down. As the alien looked up, a huge, Venus-flytrap- like plant reared and snapped its mouth towards here. But her reflexes did not fail her, as Starfire blasted it with a starbolt, knocking it back. Frantically moving back, she got to her feet and as Link helped her up, she pointed at the still-moving plant and asked, "What is that?" "It's called a Big Deku Babu." Link answered. "The last time the Temple was corrupted, they sprang up all over. This must be why the Kokiri are hiding." Gannondorf spoke then saying, "I'll deal with this." The Gerudo stepped forward, as the plant stood up on it's stalk to face him. Rasing his hands, Gannondorf cried out, "Hear me! It is I, your creator. I command you tot let us.." Sadly, he never got to finish, because the Deku Bau grabbed him in it's mouth and began to fail about, trying to force him down its stomach. "In the name of all that's holy, get me out!" Gannondorf screamed, as he flopped about like a rag doll inside its mouth. Link drew his sword and yelled to Starfire, "Hold it up!" Leaping into the air, Satrfire grabbed the Deku's head and pulled it up, causing its stem to become taunt. In one swift movement, Link ran up and slashed the stem in two, causing the head to fall to the ground and Gannondorf to spill out in pile of green juice. Grimacing, the Gerudo got up and began to brush himself off. "I was sure that would work." he muttered. "These aren't your monsters anymore." said Link. "Majora recreated them; they serve him now. You do owe us some thanks you know." He finished. Gannondorf's head snapped around, but he muttered out thanks. Nodding, Link said, "We head for the Lost Woods. The Forest Temple is at its end." He began walking towards a raised section in the back of the village, where there was another stump-door; the others followed.

Walking through the door, they emerged into a small boxed in area, with doors on three sides. "Which way?" Star asked. Link pointed to the door in front of them. Gannondorf snorted. "I know a shortcut." and walked through the door to the left. Link merely held up his hand and counted to three, and Gannondorf re-emerged form the door they had just walked through. "OK, why did that just happen?" he asked. "You never actually came to the woods, did you?" Link asked. "The Lost Woods are a maze. If you walk through the wrong portal, you'll go back to the beginning. Just follow me." This time, they walked through the front portal, and came to the next area of the Woods.

With Link guiding them, the group soon got through the woods and came to the Sacred Forest Meadows, where the Temple was located. But while the Woods had been a magical maze, the Meadows were an actual one. Seemingly sculpted out of the earth, they twisted and turned in their compact area. Upon reaching them, Link turned to Starfire and asked, "Can you carry both of us over it?" "Both of you, no. One at a time, yes." she replied. "Gannondorf, you go first. But only fly to the center of the maze, then land him on the pedestal there and come back for me. " "Why?" "You'll see when you get there." Turning to Gannondorf, Starfire hovered off the ground and flew behind him. Sighing, the Gerudo stretched out his arms. Starfire grabbed him underneath his arms, and with some effort hoisted him into the air. Slowly, they began to fly up and over the maze. Looking down, Starfire saw there were several creatures walking the length of the maze. Heavily armored, they resembled pig-men and carried long spears. "Moblins." Gannondorf said. "Big, strong, and dumb as bricks. But they'll do whatever you tell 'em until they die. I figured they'd be the best guardians." They reached the center platform quickly. Starfire set the Gerudo down, and flew back for Link, returning in an instant. "So what's so important?" Gannondorf asked. Link didn't answer; instead he drew his bow and fired three shots into the gateway ahead. There was a groan of pain, and then the ground shook for an instant. Sheathing his bow, Link began to leap across the top of the maze. After a moment, they began to follow him. Finally, they reached the stairway that lead to the Temple. As they climbed up, they were met by the sight of a giant Moblin, lying dead on the ground. Three arrows had struck him the chest, and had pushed almost clean through his back by the fall. "I'd forgotten about him." Gannondorf said. "That's why you don't get to lead." Link replied. The Gerudo scowled, but continued walking. Soon the group had reached the Forest Temple and stood at the doorway to its wonderers.

Next to the door, was another statue. Dressed in armor that resembled forest leaves, this knight held an axe and like Brett, was also a bat. In fact, it bore a strong resemblance to Brett, save for the long hair on it's head, and the scar that ran down it's left eye. "The Forester." said Link. "Knight of the Forest." They stood in admiration of the statue for a moment. Finally, Link opened the door. It creaked open and they walked inside. But instead of finding a room of monsters, they found a strange marking on the ground. In the center was a small, heart-shaped face, with eyes in its center. The face was surrounded by wavy lines that curved in all directions. "Did you put that here before?" Starfire asked Gannondorf, as she knelt to down to take a closer look. "No." he replied. "What do you think, kid?" he sneeringly asked Link. The Hero ignored the remark and answered, "Majora's added his own touches. He had these placed in all the Temples he corrupted in Termina. They were direct links to the demons there, if I had passed through the dungeon. But, I wonder…" Just then, there was a rumble that shook the Temple. The pedestal began to glow green. "Just as I thought." Link muttered. "Since I've already beaten this demon, it's been activated. It should take us right to the demon." "You mean you had to fight them twice in Termina?" Starfire asked. "Sometimes." Link said. With that, he stepped onto the platform and vanished. "This Majora is a fool." Gannondorf sneered. "At least I gave him a challenge." Perhaps Majora is overconfident?" Star ventured. "You think?" the Gerudo replied, as he too vanished. Star looked around a moment longer, then stepped onto the platform, and vanished as well.

When Star could see again, she Link, and Gannondorf were in a large circular room. It was surrounded on all aides by a roped fence and there was a painting on each wall. However, each one showed the same image; a dark road in the middle of the night. Below the paintings was a spiked floor. "What is this?" Star asked. "The demon chamber." Link replied. "This where the demon lurks." "Where is he then?" she asked. "There!" Gannondorf yelled, pointing at the paintings. Link and Star whipped around to see the figure of a dark rider coming down the road. The problem was, he was in every painting at once. Link quickly drew out his bow and notched an arrow. "Is that him?" he asked Gannondorf. The Gerudo nodded. "Starfire, he's going to come out of that painting. When he does, you and I have to hit him. Get ready." But Star was already prepared; a starbolt glowed in each hand. Suddenly, all the riders turned away, except the one in the painting Gannondorf had pointed to. The rider and horse blasted out in a wave of dark magic, but Starfire and Link fired as one, scoring direct hits on the creature. It immediately turned back into the painting and disappeared. Link notched another arrow and yelled, "Where now?" just as the riders appeared again. "12' o clock!" Gannondorf yelled. Link and Star shifted to that position and once again sent the demon back into the painting. But this time, the horse disappeared and the demon remained, floating in mid-air, a huge battle staff in it's hand. It was then that Starfire saw that save its face, which was encased in a horned mask, the creature was an exact double of Gannondorf. She had no time to contemplate this, as the Phantom let loose a magical bolt right at her. Link quickly stepped in front of the alien and used his sword to bat the bolt right back at the demon. Nevertheless, the creature sent it right back, causing a battle of fast draws as the bolt bounced between them. Finally, the creature proved too slow and fell to the floor, crippled by its own magic. Starfire quickly began to attack, as Gannondorf blasted the demon with black magic. The Phantom was weakened, but it shrugged off the attacks and returned to the air. The attacks continued like this, until after Link brought down for he third time. This time, it swung its staff around in the air, throwing bolts left and right. Link hid behind his shield and Gannondorf used his cloak but before Starfire could seek shelter with either of them, a bolt hit and threw her back over the gated rail. Stunned, she would have fallen to her death on the spikes, had not a strong hand grabbed her vets and held her up. Looking up, she saw the dark form of Gannondorf, slowly pulling her up with one hand. With the other, he let loose a powerful blast of dark energy, cutting through the Phantom's defenses and rendering it helpless. As it fell to the ground, Link leapt forward and drove his sword straight through the demons chest. Pulling it out, he watched as it writhed in pain. Blue fire began to consume it, and within minutes, it had disappeared. Gannondorf pulled Starfire up and let her down gently on the floor. "Thank you." She gushingly said. "Yeah, well, we needed you to kill that think anyway." The Gerudo replied.

Before anyone could say anything more, a green glow began to spread from the floor and the ghostly image of a Kokiri girl appeared. Turning to Link, she spoke, "Well done, my friend." "Thank you Saria." Link answered, bowing slightly. "There is great hope from all of you. Even Gannondorf." The girl continued. "Thank you, but who are you?" Starfire asked. Smiling, the girl answered, "I am Saria, Sage of the Forest Temple. I owe you much thanks in freeing my Temple. I know now that the others will do the same. You are the equals of the Elementals." "I wonder what the bat would say to that." Gannondorf sneered. Saria turned to him then. "Changes swirl around you, Gerudo King." She said. "You are on a course to change yourself, though you will not recognize now." "I seek to change this land, not myself girl." The Gerudo replied. "You will not do it alone." Saria continued, unperturbed. Then, in a whisper that only Gannondorf could hear, she said, "You will be given the choice of her or the night. You will hold the blade in your hands and you will decide." Turning back to the others, she said, "You must journey to the Temple of Time, where the others will meet you at the conclusion of their quests. Good luck to you all." With that, she disappeared in a halo of green light, leaving them to ponder the next step of their journeys, both on the road and in their souls.


	9. The Fire Temple

Chap. 9

The Fire Temple

"Nelson? Come on, man, time to get up." Groaning, the young boy ignored the plea and turned over, trying to return to sleep. And had it not been for the staff continually poking him in the ribs, he might have. "Come on man," he muttered as he got up. "why do we need to get there at six in the morning."

"Number one," Robin began, "it's nine, or at least that's what I think it is. Two, we've got a large fire-breathing dragon to deal with." "Uh Rob, I don't think your winning the argument here." Milhouse interjected. Sighing, Robin said, "Can we just get going? The town fathers said Goron Village is near here." "All right, all right." Nelson muttered as he got to his feet. Thankful that they were finally on the move, Robin finished picking up the rest of their small camp (namely the blankets and lights that Zelda had magically packed for them), and the group began to move.

Nelson did have reason to want his sleep. The day before had not been easy for the heroes. The wagon had dropped them off at the entrance to Karikiko Village, along with Brett, Raven, and Bart. After climbing the stairway, they reached the Vialleg, which was a veritable potpourri of housing and stores. Of course, these stores were not like the one they had known on Earth. Instead of supermarkets and hardware shops, there were magic shops and weapons shops. Robin of course, had wanted to see the weapons, but Brett told them they would have to make tracks to Death Mountain early on. According to him, the Goron Village, which was the only way to reach the Fire Temple, was halfway up the Mountain Trail, and impossible to reach within the confines of a single day. Despite their protests, the bat forced them to agree to get halfway up the night before. Once they had grudgingly agreed(after Brett had promised to buy them weaponry afterwards) the group had gone to the town fathers, and gotten directions for the trail. From then one, they had begun to hike up. Brett left Raven and Bart to get some lodgings for the night, under the explanation that it was suicide for anyone to try to enter the Shadow Temple at night, even its knight. He had followed them up the trail, and given what help he could, until they had reached the midway point and decided to camp for the night. At that point, he had begun to travel back down, in order to prepare for his Temple and the challenge that lay before him. But by that point, the group had been traveling since close to midnight, so they were all dead-tired, even by the time they woke up. Nevertheless, they knew they had no choice, so they continued to march on.

After eating a quick breakfast, which consisted of some dried fruit form Link and candy bar from Milhouses' pocket, they resumed their trek up the trail. Thankfully, their supplies had a very useful attribute. Thanks to Zelda's magic, they would fold up to the size of a dime and could be carried inside their pockets. Of course, if they could have turned into a plane and flown them up them up the mountain, Milhouse would have appreciated it more. He was the least fit of the group, and was having a difficult time with the trek. More then once, he slipped and fell to his knees, which took him at least five minutes to get up from. Finally, after this had happened for the fifth time, he cried out, "Can't we just fly up or something?" "No, we can't." Robin answered. "You know what Link said." During their briefing at the Gerudo fortress Link had warned them not to use their powers until they had reached the Temple. "The demons would sense it, and you would lose the element of surprise." He'd explained. "Believe me, you do not want these things to be prepared for you."

"Besides, we're almost there." Nelson said, trying to sound encouraging. "There's nothing else that could happen." But as he spoke those words, a shadow suddenly grew above him. "Look out!" Robin yelled, as Nelson almost instantly rolled out of the way. The creature landed a moment later. It was about the size of a human child and resembled nothing more then a huge spider, despite its having only four legs. It was colored bright red, and its legs were yellow. Its mouth drooled and bit furiously as it leapt along closer and closer to the group. But before it could come to within two feet of them, a huge rock suddenly fell out of the sky and landed on it, crushing it instantly. Of course, it also sent up a fine spray of bug guts, which splashed the heroes quite nicely. As they looked at themselves in disgust, Nelson asked, "Were we lucky just now?" "Not sure." Robin replied, as he attempted to wipe his shirt clean. "Who threw that thing anyway?" Milhouse asked. He got as answer a moment later, as the rock yawned, and unfolded arms and legs. Standing up, it turned to face them.

The rock-creature had a large, broad, face and a strong looking body. It had no hair, only a grayish point near the top of its head. Smiling at them it said, "Well, good thing I was around, or else that Tektite would had you for lunch!" "Uh thanks, but who are you?" asked Robin. "My name is Ceanria, of the Gorons. I was sent by our Chieftain to find the warriors that the Hero of Time sent here." "That would be us." Nelson said, trying to look as heroic as possible. Ceanria looked them over for a moment, then said, "Well, you don't look like much, but if Link sent you, then it's good enough for us." Motioning for them to follow, he began to walk up the trail to the Goron Village.

The heroes followed the Goron up for another half-mile, and then finally reached the entrance to the Goron Village. Ceanria quickly led them inside, which proved to be an impressive sight. The whole of the village was seemingly a giant hole in the ground, structured with floors and stairs. In the center of the area, attached by three ropes, was a small platform, which Ceanria explained held the Spiritual Stone of Fire, now that Link's quest was over. "Come, we must not keep the Chieftain waiting." The Goron urged as he bounded the stairs. The others followed and were soon at the bottom floor. Once there, they walked to the front of a huge door, emblazoned with the Goron symbol. Ceanria stepped forward and knocked hard. "Chieftain, I have returned with help!" he yelled. Slowly, the door began to cycle upwards, revealing a short corridor. The group walked through it into a large, well-lit room, covered with paintings of Gorons from long ago. In the back of the room was a large statue of a squat, square Goron, and in front of that was a being that could have only been the Chieftain. He was more muscular then Ceanria and far taller. Three stone-like strands of hair curved out from the back of head, and gave him an extremely imposing figure. Even so, he greeted the travelers warmly, giving each one a firm hug,( almost breaking a few spines in the process). Finally, in a large, booming voice, he said, "Link has done well to send me such fine warriors. I am sure that the dragon will not trouble us for long." "Thanks for the confidence…." Robin began, but trailed off, realizing he did not know what to call the Chieftain. Seeming to read his mind, the large Goron said, "Just call me Link." "Don't we already have one of him?" asked Nelson. "Yes, but I am also one of him." Seeing their confusion, the Chieftain began to explain. "My father, Darunia, was the Chieftain when Link first came here, looking for our Spiritual Stone. He was so impressed by his escapades that he made Link his sworn brother and named me after him. Now then, I do have some good news for you."

"What's up?" asked Milhouse. "I recently received a message from the Princess. Link, your alien friend, and…. Him… have managed to free the Forest Temple. However, they have discovered Majora has placed a marker there, which transported them directly to the Phantom Gannondorf. Link believes that there should be one like that around here, so you will not have to transverse through the Temple. You will be taken straight to Volvagia." They stood silent for a moment, and then Milhouse asked, "So what's the good news?" Link laughed at that, and said, "Courage, small one! Did Link not give you the sacred Megaton Hammer? Then you have nothing to fear, so long as you are strong! Now, allow me to equip you." Link reached across to a table in the back of the room and drew out three red tunics. "These are Goron fire tunics." He explained, as he handed each hero one. "They are made from the skin of a Dodongo. So long as you wear them, the heat of the volcano will not harm you." Nodding, they each slipped one on, even Nelson, since he could not activate his powers until they were inside the Temple itself. "Good, now let's get going." Said Robin. "Which way to the Temple?" "This way." Ceanria said. Moving over to the statue, he grabbed it and pulled back, revealing an entranceway behind it. "This will take you directly to Death Mountains' core." Link explained. "Good luck." "Wait, you're not coming with us?" Milhouse asked. The Goron shook his head. "We have had to fight hard, just to keep Volvagia in the mountain. My people are stationed on different parts of the mountain, keeping his evil from spreading. I must remain here and coordinate the effort." "All right then" nodded Robin. "Thanks for your help." "It is I who should thank you for this service warrior. Good luck!" With that, the heroes stepped through the entranceway and into the volcano.

The sight before them took their breath away. Literally. The heat inside the volcano was so intense, that despite their tunics, they found it difficult to breathe for a moment. It passed quickly though, and they took a look around. Lava burst forth from every direction, and the very air seemed to bend around them from the heat. They did manage to see the entrance to the Temple, just as Link had described it. The only problem was that it was on the other side of the volcano, and they had not way to reach it.

"So what now?" asked Nelson. "Look around for some kind of bridge." Robin answered. "If Link could get in here, then we can too." Silently, the three began to scout around the platform, looking for anything that could get them to the other side. Suddenly, Milhouse cried out, "Hey! Over here." Nelson and Robin sped across, to discover a very good find indeed. Once, there had been a large bridge, that had stretched from their platform, then curved down to the very base of the entrance. The first part of the bridge had broken away, but the rest still held. "Do you think you can reach it?" asked Nelson, as he turned to Robin. Nodding, the boy wonder pulled out his grapple, and taking aim, fired it at the bridge portion. It stuck, and drove itself deep into the wood. Robin pulled it a couple of times, testing it's tightness. Finally, he motioned that it was safe to cross. He prepared to swing back, but then Nelson grabbed his arm. "We have to go together." He said. "If you get there alone, it'll retract, and we won't have any way to get across." Robin realized his friends' point and nodded. The two BRATS quickly grabbed Robin's waist tight, and with a push, they swing high against the lava. However, they misjudged the impact their combined weight would cause, and they swung straight into the rock cliff below the bridge. Bouncing off, they twirled around slightly as they shook off the impact. "Nelson?" said Milhouse. "Yeah?' "Next time, don't make an astute judgment." "I concur." said Robin. "Great. Now how do we get up?" Nelson muttered.

Finally, after much pushing, moving, and a couple almost falling off, the three heroes climbed back onto the bridge and made there way down to the Temple entrance. They paused at first, to see the statue of the Temple's Knight, which was right next to the entrance. The Knight's armor was molded after the volcano itself, roxk-like, and covered with the image of flames. The statue held a spear, but strangely, it's face was not that of an animal. It seemed to be a being of molten stone, his face a strange mass of magma with a pair of eyes. Kneeling down, Robin read the inscription on the base. "Firelord, Knight of the Flame." He read aloud. "We've gotta ask Brett about this one." Nelson noted. Nodding, his companions got up and resumed their trek to the Temple.

Heading inside, they found the ladder to the basement and crept down. Finally, they stood inside the Temple. Milhouse and Nelson quickly shifted gears into Scarlet Whimpernel and Heatstrike, which allowed Nelson to strip away the itchy tunic. Looking around, Whimpernel asked, "So where's this marking?" "Maybe it's up there." Robin mentioned, pointing to the upper level of the room, with a giant staircase leaning down. The heroes ascended, to find the same image that their friends had already found in the Forest Temple. "You think this is it?" Heatstrike asked. "Only one way to find out." Robin answered. Checking the hammer on his belt to make sure it was still there, he stepped onto the marker and promptly vanished. Heatstrike and Whimpernel looked at each, then each stepped onto the marker and were whisked away.

They remerged on a large circular platform, in the center of a lava pool. The platform was dotted with holes, which ended directly into the molten rock. "Well, if it's gonna come, now's the time." said Robin, pulling out the Megaton hammer and giving it a few practice swings. Suddenly, Whimpernel cocked his ears. "Something's moving under us.' Before he could elaborate, the ground began to shake. One of the fire holes began to spew lava, and then a huge serpent erupted into the air. It's body was long and sinuous, with blood red scales. It only had two front legs, but they were tipped with long claws. It flew around them, breathing fire and roaring, then it dove back into one of the holes.

"Whimpernel, can you still hear it?" yelled Robin. Seeing his friend's nod, he yelled, "Tell where it's going to come up!" Closing his eyes, Whimpernel strained his ears to the limit, knowing that lives were in the balance. Finally he yelled, "He's by the right edge hole!" just as lava began to gush forth from it. Leaping across the platform, Robin stood in front of the hole, just as the dragon popped up. Attacking solely on impulse, Whimpernel let loose a blast of sound, striking the dragon directly. Reeling from the impact, Volvagia lolled in front of Robin, giving him enough time to bring the hammer up and smash it right into the creatures' head. It screamed in pain, and holding it's head in pain, sank back into the ground. "Remember that for next time." said Heatstrike, impressed with his friend's quick-thinking. Wimpernel nodded, but kept his ears primed. He yelled out, "Heatstrike watch out!" Heatstrike quickly moved, just as Volvagia shot out of the hole.

This time, the dragon flew about the cavern's ceiling, giving out a roar that caused the ceiling to shake and dislodge huge rocks. This time it was Heatstrike who acted quickly, setting a huge field of heat above the island. The rocks melted before they even came close to them. Volvagia roared and dove back down into the earth. The battle continued like this for almost half an hour, with both sides gaining blows, until finally, Robin struck the killing blow. As the dragon writhed in the air, it began to be consumed by flame, until the might dragon was reduced to a pile of bones. Breathing hard, the heroes sank to their knees, their great task finished. "So, is there anything else we have to kill?" Heatstrike panted. "No, young warriors." said a deep voice from behind them. The heroes turned to see the ghostly form of a Goron standing before them. "Link?" Robin asked. The Goron smilied and shook his head. "My boy does resemble me doesn't he?" "Wait,… Darunia?" asked Heatstrike. The figure nodded. " Yes I am Darunia, the Sage of Fire. I thank you for the great deed you have done for my people. I also come to deliver a message. You must go to the Temple of Time and wait there with your allies, until all the Temples have been freed." "Oh man, there's someone else we have to go?" Milhouse whined. "Not exactly. Link was able to travel there through his ocarina, and I think after your heroics, I can certainly take you there myself." The Goron Sage waved his hands, and the heroes were enveloped in a red light…..


	10. The Water Temple

Chap. 10 

The Water Temple

The area on the map was lush. Full of life-giving water, it's beauty stretched out for at least two acres. Sighing, Beast Boy rolled up the map and looked at it as it really was. Lake Hylia, described as one of the great wonders of Hyrule, was now nothing more then an giant hole, with only a small amount of water near one of its islands. As Beast Boy, Martin, and Ralph looked out at the corruption, they remembered the journey that had taken to get to this point, and thought of the one still before them….

_"Are you sure this is the right spot?" Beast Boy asked for at least the tenth time. "Yes! It correlates to the directions on the map." Martin snapped, as tired of hearing the question as Beast Boy was of asking it. Only Ralph seemed oblivious, looking around the cliff face as if he actually knew what he was seeking. The group had been through some difficult times since setting out on their quest. Their journey had been up the majestic Hyrulian River, the only way to reach Zora's Domain, whose aquatic people held the keys to the Water Temple. Of course, the river did not run straight from a source. Instead, it crisscrossed through a veritable Olympic field course, filled with twists, land that broke away beneath their feet and monsters that ha hidden in the water. Finally, they had gotten through all that, only to come to the end of the river, a careening waterfall. They had climbed up to the stone bridge right in front of it, but now, they were stuck with no way across. They could glimpse some sort of doorway between the falls and the cliff, but they could not get past the force of the falls. Not for lack of trying of course, as they tired to leap through many times, but each time, the force of the water had pushed them down into the current of the water. Thankfully, they'd managed to get back up, but now they were out of ideas, and since Ralph and Martin couldn't activate their powers until the were in the Temple, they were, as far as they could tell, screwed._

_"There's gotta be some way across!" Beast Boy muttered as he paced up and down the walkway. "How did Link get in here?" "Maybe you should've thought of asking him before we left." Martin replied. Whirling around, Beast Boy said, "Hey, how was I supposed to know? Besides, didn't he give that.. weapon thing to you? Why couldn't you ask him?" Martin began to answer, but then stopped. "The Longshot!" he exclaimed, as he quickly pulled the weapon off of his belt. Shaped like a garden shifter, the weapon had one main difference; the long, pointed chain that stuck out from it. Aiming it directly at the waterfall, Martin pressed the trigger. The long chain shot out instantly, stretching like it would reach beyond the falls. But just as it hit the water, it bounced off, as though it had hit a wall. It snapped back and retracted back into the weapon. The two heroes stared in amazement at what had just happened(Ralph was still looking over the cliff face). "Well, it was worth a try, right?" Martin asked. "Yeah but what do we do now?" Beast Boy replied, seeing no other options. As the two of them pondered this. Ralph stood at the very center of the walkway. Opening his mouth, he sang a brief, four note melody. Of course, Ralph did not have what could be called a pristine singing voice, as he friends' covered their ears and writhed on the ground, screaming for whatever monster was attacking them to please kill them and end their torture. Then, they saw it was only Ralph, and they asked the obvious question of ,"What the hell are you doing?" Ralph only pointed towards the waterfall. Following his view, the two heroes gasped; the falls had parted, revealing a doorway, within jumping distance! "How did..?" Martin sputtered. "There's some writing on the wall, next to the falls." Ralph explained. "At first I didn't know what it was, but then I realized it was music notes." "You can read music?" Beast Boy asked in surprise. "Well, enough of it to figure out the tune. Then I saw there was a marking over here." Pointing down, he revealed the symbol of the Triforce. "I guess I just figured since Link had that ocarina with him when he did this, maybe he put that here as a way for his allies to know the way in or something." With that, Ralph stepped back, and with a running leap, crossed the divide and landed at the other side. Looking at each in pure amazement, Beast Boy and Martin shook their heads, and followed._

_The doorway opened up into a world of pure natural wonder. Zora's Domain was a huge cavern, with flowing waterfalls from seemingly every direction. The three heroes stared at amazement at the sights before them for almost five minutes, until they saw the corruption underneath it. Th waterfalls were a full of ice chunks as they were of water. Nothing swam in the crystal waters, which were half-frozen. A cold breeze blew from almost all corner of the cave, chilling the heroes to the bone. "Do they have central heating here?" asked Beast Boy, beginning to shiver against the cold. "This is Link said happened the last time." Martin recalled. "If we don't kill the demon soon, the whole place is going to freeze over. We've got to hurry and find the King Zora." "I think this might be the way then." Ralph commented, pointing to a set of stairs that went up around a cave wall. Nodding, the group began to head up the stairway._

_At it's end, the stairway led into a great chamber, in which they found a large Zora, dressed in a red and gold headpiece sitting on a throne-esque part of the wall. "Um, excuse me?" Beast Boy began. "Are you King Zora?" "Mmm?" the Zora asked, looking up for the first time Taking a look at the heroes, he said, "My, you don't look like the Knights. Where is Seaking?" "Huh? Um, no they weren't available." Beast Boy explained. "Oh dear! Wait, who are you then?" "We're their replacements sir." Martin spoke. "Hmmm,.. Well if Link sent you, I suppose I should trust you. I assume you've come for supplies?" "You do have them right?" asked Ralph, causing Martin to elbow him hard in the ribs. "Indeed." The King replied, and he passed out two sets of blue tunics and heavy iron boots. "The tunics are made of Zora scales, and will allow you to breathe underwater." The King explained. "As for the boots, they will blend in with your shoes, and when you wish it, they will appear and allow to walk on the sea floor as easily as you do above ground. I apologize, but I only have enough for two of you." "Not a problem." Beast Boy said. "Now, how do we get to the Temple?" At this, the King writhed on his throne a bit and said, "Well, normally, there'd be a passageway here, but I'm afraid that the Lake's been dried up, so it's useless to you. I hate to say it, but the only way there is to walk, and Lake Hylia is on the other side of Hyrule."_

So, having no other options, the group had left Zora's Domain and began the long treacherous walk to Lake Hylia. Finally, they had reached it and after crossing the series of rope bridgeshad reached the island where they now stood. Of course, the entrance was not the only thing on the island. There was also the guardian statue. This one was dressed in scale-like armor, with fin like protrusions on its forearms and thighs. Its weapon was a trident, and the exposed face was that of a giant cat. "Wow, these guys know irony, don't they?" Beast Boy commented. Nodding, Martin bent down and read the inscription on the base; "Seaking, Knight of the Ocean." The three heroes spent another moment looking at the statue, as if to get some kind of hope from it. Then finally, Ralph and Martin donned their tunics, and the three of them leapt into the water. The iron boots almost instantly appeared on the BRATS and brought them down to the floor. Beast Boy, in the form of dolphin, came down to meet them, but they already had a problem to deal with. The entrance to the Temple was blocked by a huge iron gate, that looked too strong for them to break. Motioning around, since they couldn't speak, Martin managed to instruct the others to look around for some kind of key. But the area was extremely small, and they were out of searching room almost instantly. Beast Boy was about to give up, but then he noticed a strange statue sticking out from above the gate. Hit by a sudden burst of inspiration, he swam up hard, and hit it out of its place. Instantly the gate began to go up. Martin and Ralph gave the shape-shifter the thumbs up, and then all three heroes entered the Water Temple.

They surfaced a moment later, the boots vanishing, allowing the BRATS to swim up. Once they were back on solid ground, they shifted into Polar and Neuron. Looking around, the three of them wondered where they were supposed to go. The only other piece of solid ground was a large pedestal structure that stuck out from the water deeps. "Well, what else do we have to go on?" Neuron asked, as he sped over to it. Beast Boy and Polar followed quickly, but then there was even less to go on. "Maybe if we go around?" Beast Boy suggested. The group did so, making it's way around to the other side. It was there that they saw something interesting. A huge pillar, topped by a dog-head lurked on the opposing side of the pedestal, and behind it, there was an unearthly glow. "You know, I'm pretty sure that weird glow equals bad guy or something." Beast Boy quipped. "I agree, but how do we get across?" Neuron asked. Once again, Polar provided an answer, as his ice bridge appeared across the gap. "Well that works." Beast Boy spoke, as they walked across. Once on the other side, they walked around the pillar and found the same platform that their friends had found before them. Seeing it, the same thought came to each of their minds. One by one, they stepped on and were transported to the demon room..

"Hey, shouldn't there be a monster in here or something?" Beast Boy asked, as they looked around. Indeed, save for the spiked walls, the only thing in the room was a pool of strange blue water. "Weird." Neuron muttered, looking into it's depths. "It's like it's contaminated or something." Suddenly, Polar yelled, "There's something moving in there!' All three of them stepped back from the edge, and as they watched, the water began to condense in the center of the pool. A tendril grew upwards and in it's tip, was a glowing, brain-like ball. "Is that thing Morpha?" Polar yelled. "It must be like an amoebae." Neuron replied. "The waters' just the body, that thing's the brain. That's what we need to attack!" Almost as if it had herd them, the tendril lashed out, knocking them back, and almost into the spiked wall. But they were able to ride the blow and jump over the spikes. Morpha retreated back to the waters, and sent out two more tendrils. But now, the heroes battle instincts had kicked in. Beast boy changed into a gorilla, and as Polar froze the tendrils, he shattered them into pieces. Morpha, caught in the tendril, hopped around on the land, but Beast Boy turned into an octopus and kept him trapped. Neuron whipped out the Longshot and pulled the creature right into his hands. It squirmed around trying to escape, but not fast enough to avoid Neuron's electric blast. Finally it squirmed away into the water and sent up more tendrils. But the heroes battled them back again and again. Finally, Morpha could stand no more, and exploded in a rain of dark water. Slowly, his body evaporated until nothing was left. Collapsing in their exhaustion, the heroes looked at each other, pleased at their efforts. Of course they weren't the only ones, as a blue light shown and the pale image of a Zora girl appeared. "Thanks your help in freeing my Temple." She said simply. "And who are you?" Polar asked nonchalantly. Her eyes narrowing, the Zora replied, "I am Ruto, Sage of Water, you little…" "Hey, can we not start this already?" Neuron cried out, not wanting another battle. The Zora calmed down and said, "Listen, your friends are waiting for you in the Temple of Time, so hold on." The heroes were enveloped in a blue light and then….


	11. The Shadow Temple

Chap.11

The Shadow Temple

"Just once, can we not have to trek through a valley of dead people?" Bart asked, as they stood before the graveyard. "Not this time, apparently." Raven answered. Indeed, the group had no other options. After they had awoken in Karikako Village, they had made their way to the Shadow Temple. Of course, Brett was the only one who actually knew where it was, so it had mainly been following him. Thankfully, it had been a short distance, which unfortunately led into the village's graveyard. Despite protests from Bart, Brett had insisted there was no other way into the Temple. So now they stood in front of the entrance, with Brett 'feeling' his way around the area's dark energy, trying to make sure that they could pass safely.

The Elemental stood silent, his power reaching out, tracing every step of the graveyard. Finally, he turned to the others and said, "Its' safe." Rolling back his shirtsleeves, Brett unfolded his wings and took off. Bart took Raven's hand and the two of them followed. They landed on a boarded off area, behind the largest gravestone. Standing there to greet them, was the knight-statue; in this case, Brett standing defiant in his armor, sword outstretched. The bat stood next to it, and jokingly imitated the pose. The others smiled briefly, then they made their way down into the Temple, by way of the hidden stairway. This led them into a large room filled with unlit torches, blocked off by a huge stone wall. In the center of the room was a large circular platform. Brett walked to it, and motioned for the others to get back. Once they were out of the way, the bat surrounded himself with the shadow fire, then blasted it out in a wave that encompassed the entire room. When it faded, all the torches were lit, and the door began to cycle upwards. Slowly, they made their way into the dark corridor. After a momentum Brett said, "Bart it's safe to shift now." "Thank God." Bart muttered, as he quickly changed into Bartman. Peering ahead, he said, "I think I see something, let me go check it out.**" **He then ran off, before the others could stop him.

"I wonder how long this will last." Brett asked. Raven gave a barely perceptible shrug. In the days since separating from the others, she had not removed her hood in Brett's presence. In fact, she had been seemingly avoiding the bat when possible. Brett had been so concerned about the groups' venture into the Temple that he hadn't really paid it much attention. However, he now had a moment to notice it, and he began to wonder. Even though he had originally had a very dark design in mind for Raven at first, he had grown to like her. He thought that they had a decent relationship now, and he wondered what had made it change. As far he knew, she enjoyed his company. "Did I do something wrong, Rae?" he asked suddenly. Raven finally turned to face him and replied, "What do you mean?" "Well, you've been kind of… distant from me for a bit now. So, what's up? Did I ruin something for you? 'Cause if that's it, just tell me and I'll fix it."

Raven paused for a moment, and then drew back her hood. Looking into Brett's face, she said, "Do you remember what you said to Link about us?" "You mean the family thing?" Brett asked, slightly puzzled. "Yes. Did you include me when you said it?" "Of course. Why wouldn't I?" "You should know why." Now his puzzlement was even greater. "That's what's bugging you? I don't get it." "Brett, you know me better then anyone here. You know everything about me. That alone should make you exclude me." "Wait, are you telling me that this whole thing is because I consider you family?" "No, its because you shouldn't. Brett I don't deserve that kind of devotion. If you want to call me a friend fine, but don't call me family." Brett opened his mouth to argue, but suddenly Bartman's voice rang out, "Hey you guys better come look at this." Before Brett could even get two words out, Raven was halfway there. The bat pondered for a moment longer then followed.

As Raven walked down the dark hallway, she also began to ponder what had just happened. She had not intended to hurt Brett's feelings in any way, but she didn't want him to believe in something that wasn't true. She couldn't be a part of his family, couldn't allow herself to be that deeply connected to anyone. Raven knew that eventually, she could prove unworthy of all the trust she had been given. It was one thing for her to do that to her friends. But to someone like this…. She couldn't imagine that level of deception. Better to remain aloof. Besides, she told herself, Brett was too different anyway. Perhaps the both of them were dark, but his was an accepted one. He could take the shadow within him and use to make himself stronger, but not to the point where he would lose himself. Raven couldn't do that, so she wouldn't bother weighing him down with herself. Yes, that's it, she decided, as she finally reached the spot where Bartman had called out to them. She found the young hero crouched before a strange glowing object. As she got closer and took a look, Raven realized that it was a floor marking. "You have any idea what it is?" Bartman asked. "It's a portal." Brett said suddenly, coming seemingly from nowhere. He leaned down in order to get a closer look at it, and nodded. "I've heard about these. Supposedly, Majora had them placed in the Termina Temples, to trap Link if he ever returned." "How is this a trap?" Bartman asked. "Supposedly, stepping on it should take you right to the Temple demon." "Isn't that where we want to go?" Raven asked. "Yes, but I wasn't expecting we'd do it so soon." "Aw, what's to worry about?" quipped Bartman. "After all, the others have done ok." "Yeah, but they haven't had to face Bongo-Bongo." said Brett. "Whose Bongo… wait, _that's _this things name?" replied the others in surprise. "He's much tougher then he sounds, believe me." Standing, Brett said, "But then again, this Temple is a death-trap. Maybe it is best we face him now." "Then let's do it!" Bartman cried, as he leapt onto the Portal. Within an instant, he'd vanished. "There is absolutely no distance between thought and action with him." Brett muttered, but he stepped on as well. After he vanished, Raven followed.

The group reappeared in a large, empty room. There was dark all around, except on the strange platform on which they stood. But even that was a mystery, because that platform did not have the consistency of solid ground. It felt thin and stretched out, and extremely taunt. Bartman bent down and gave a couple of hits; it bounced back up like rubber. "What is this thing?" he asked. "You'll find out soon enough." said Brett, as he changed into the armored form of Nightstalker. Suddenly, the ground shook, causing each hero to jump slightly in the air. The shakes continued, with an almost rhythmic intensity. Suddenly, Raven saw what was going on. A pair of huge purple hands were beating the ground, like a ….. "We're on a giant drum!" she cried out in realization. Just as she said it, a huge mass appeared before the hands. It had no arms or legs, just a bent, flower like body with a giant glowing red eye. "_That's_ Bongo-Bongo!" yelled Bartman in disbelief. "Told you." Nighstalker said, as he drew his sword and began to move towards the demon. But suddenly, a red light shot forth from the demons' eye. It covered the heroes and blinded them…

_"Well done, Mr. Simpson!" "Huh?" Bart murmured, still unable to see. Blinking his eyes, he looked around to see the walls of Springfield Elementary. "What am I doing here?" he asked. "Why, helping the wheels of education grind forth." Said Principal Skinner, seeming to appear from nowhere. "Thanks to you, the hooligans who dared to desecrate our sacred puma mascot have been caught." It was then Bart noticed the crowd that had gathered around the two of them. He also noticed the statue of the school's mascot, obviously a puma, covered in toilet paper and decorated with unflattering graffiti. "Whoa, cool! Who did that?" "These pathetic ruffians here." Said Skinner, pointing to the locker behind them. Standing next to it, looking like criminals on Death Row, were Jimbo, Dolph and Kearny. "I've been trying to expel you boys for years." Skinner said, glaring at the young boys. "Now, I finally can, thanks to the work of young Simpson here." The bullies glared at Bart, and Jimbo could be heard to mutter, "Such a tool, Simpson." "Hey hold on, man! I don't know what he's talking about…" But then, Bart noticed something on his arm. It was a Star Trek commorative watch. "What the.. Only nerds wear this!" Bart cried in horror. "Dude, look at yourself." Dolph sneered. Bart looked down and was filled with absolute horror. He was dressed in huge, orthopedic shoes, and short pants. His shirt was a fine white dress shirt, and he even had a tie on. Bart even realized he was wearing glasses. "No, this can't be me!" "But it is, Bart." Skinner cut in. "Honor student, teacher's helper, and my personal assistant!" "NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

_Raven opened her eyes, and found herself on a large, rocky platform. Everything around her was a strange starry sky. "I'm in my mindscape?" she wondered, looking around in wonder. "How did I get in here?" Suddenly, a searing pain flowed through her body. Screaming, she fell to her knees trying to hold her body together as the pain washed over her like an ocean wave. "What's… happening…. to….. me!" she gasped out. "Nothing that should not have happened before." said a voice from seemingly nowhere. Despite the pain, Raven still recognized the voice. She would have recognized it in death. "F-Father?" she panted. The gigantic form of Trigon appeared before her, floating in the plane of space. "I knew this day would come, daughter. All your barriers are gone. Soon you will belong to me!" "No!" Raven cried out. But then she looked down and saw the demon's words come to pass. Her skin was changing to a dark red, like Trigons'. Her hands were becoming clawed. Worst of all, she could feel her forehead split apart, as a second pair of eyes grew. "I won't… let… you do this." She managed to get out, as she fell to the ground. "You already are." Trigon replied. "Your pitiful compassion and other emotions are dying. Soon you will be mine completely!" Raven screamed then, both from the pain, and from the knowledge that he was right. _

_All around him, there was no sound. There was no light, and no sign that there had ever been any. It was like that all around, like the depths of space. It was here that the Nighstalker awoke. Looking around, his first thought was that his friends were gone. His second was on his current situation. 'Stalker was completely on his own, with no one to aid, or to give aid. Thoughts began to race through his mind, on his friends and on how he had abandoned them. How now, he would drift alone forever, bereft of human warmth and hope, for all the grim things he had been forced to do. But while others might have surrendered to those thoughts, Nighstalker fought them back. He had expected this from the moment of facing Bongo-Bongo. This was the demons' secret power, the strength that lay within his drum. Using it, he could send his foes into the depths of their souls, to face their worst fears. For Brett, that fear meant this loneliness. It was an idea that filled him with dread, that someday, he would be forced to live alone, bereft of his friends. It was the reason he had not supported the Knight's option to split, why he had joined with another team so soon afterwards. He needed to be with others, needed them around him to help keep him balanced. To be alone, meant facing down the demons within him. But 'Stalker forced himself to push that all aside. He thought of his friends who were embroiled in their own fears. He thought of Raven and Bart, and using what strength he had, he called out to them. **You have to fight it! **he called out. **What you're seeing isn't real! The demon's tying to make us defeat ourselves. You have to banish the fear! Think of what you want the most, that will cancel it out!** Finally, he could call out no more. But the Elemental kept the thoughts of his friends near his hear, as around him, the walls began to crack._

_Bart continued to howl, terrified of what he had become. He would have continued, if not for the words he heard within his head. Slowly, he began to regain control of himself. "Well, I am glad to see you taking such pride in your work, Simpson." Skinner said, as Bart finally quieted. The boy looked up then, and gave a grim smile. Reaching over to the wall, he picked up the fire extinguisher. Suddenly, in one swift movement, he unloaded it onto Skinner. The principal staggered back, unprepared for the impact of the slush. Bart kept the hose on, blinding Skinner in it's spray until he finally went down. But that was not enough. Bart then swung the empty can at the puma statue. It struck the head of the statue, snapping it off. Bart stood in the chaos he'd created, and felt himself begin to slip away._

_"It is almost time daughter." Trigon sneered, as Raven writhed on the platform. The empath had heard Brett's words, but she could not make sense of them. Think of what she wanted the most? She had already thought of Trigon's death, and nothing had happened. If that was not her greatest wish, what was? But the longer she waited, the more convinced she became that she would not get to find out. Trigon's laughter filled the air, as Raven grew weaker and weaker. But suddenly it halted. Raven pulled her head, and saw an incredible sight. Trigon's body was being covered in a shadowy blackness. Her father attempt to blast it way, but it continued to cover his body. As it did so, he was no longer able to move. Soon he was completely covered, and helpless. Raven was watched in amazement, as the dark on his back reared, and formed itself into a large spike. With unbelievable speed, it drove itself into the body of Trigon. As it popped out if his chest, the demon's head lulled forwards, and his body disintegrated. But the shadow remained. It moved over to Raven then, and began to cover her. But for the empath, it was like a soothing balm, destroying the affects of her father's evil. Finally, it finished and pulled itself off her. Raven stood up, and looked at the shadow, trying to figure out what it was. It's only response was to draw itself up, and stand before. As she watched, part of it began to change, growing lighter. Finally, it finished, and a pair of red eyes stared back at Raven……_

Each hero opened his or her eyes. Standing before them was no longer the fears they had each seen. Instead, they were back on Bongo's drum. The demon's body had vanished; only the hands remained, still pounding away. "What now?" Raven asked, a grim tone in her voice. "Stun his hands. I'll do the rest." Nightstalker replied. Bartman and Rae went to work immediately Raven shot a burst of dark energy through the left hand, while Bartman lassoed the right and slammed it down onto the drum. The two hands shook and then moved away, turning to face Nightstalker. The Elemental stood silent, even as the hands began to charge him. Calmly, the bat drew out the Lens of Truth. Peering through it, he raised his sword high, and then brought it down in a burst of shadowfire. Suddenly, Bongo's body appeared, stricken down by the blast. Without hesitation, Nightstalker brought his sword up and began to mindlessly slash at the creature. It took the attack for a full minute, then vanished as its hands began to drum again. But Bartman and Raven were waiting to snare them again. The battle went on for almost two hours. Then finally, Nightstalker's blade dealt the final blow. For an instant, Bongo-Bongo beat the drum furiously. Then, he stopped, and dissolved into a glowing pile of ooze, which quickly disappeared. The three heroes stood alone on the drum then, each feeling the memory of their fears lessen. Suddenly, the ghostly image of a woman appeared. Instantly, Nighststalker got down on one knee and bowed in respect. "Well done knight. I thank you and your friends for freeing this Temple." "It was our honor, great Impa." The bat replied. "Impa? This is your Mage?" Raven asked. "Indeed I am, young one." The woman replied as she looked towards the young empath. "I apologize as well, for the experiences that Bongo-Bongo put you through. Though in your case, it may not have been a total waste." "How was that not a 'total waste?'" Raven asked, more then a little sarcastically. "You did not know of the desire you have, now you have seen it for yourself." "What are you talking about?" Bending down, the Mage whispered into the girl's ear, "You know who you want to take your father's place. And he shall." Standing again, she said to all, "Your friends are waiting for you in the Temple of Time. I shall send you there." A purple light surrounded the group……


	12. The Spirit Temple

Chap. 12

The Spirit Temple

"Are you sure this is the only way?" Cyborg asked, as he looked over the vast desert in front of them. "Without Link's ocarina, we can't transport back to the Temple, so we'll have to cross the desert." Zelda answered. "Yeah, but why can't you just magic us there or something?" "I told you, that magic is too erratic for me to control right now." the Princess said, with a hint of annoyance. "All right, but there must be something…" "Cyborg, please stop asking me, I can't give you the answer you want." Zelda snapped. With that, she transformed into Sheik and began to walk across the sands. Cyborg watched for a moment, then adjusted the Mirror shield on his back, and followed. He was already questioning the success of this expedition. Zelda was certainly a good companion to have for this, but she had a bit of an attitude problem. She refused to take a second look at anything once she made up her mind on it. He suspected it was part of the royal upbringing, but Cy had a bad feeling about what it meant for them. Still, he had no real idea of how to complete this on his own, so for now, he would have to rely on Zelda, baggage and all. He found it less then a good premise.

The two of them made only a short distance through the desert, before they came to a challenge. Before them was a mountain of what looked like fast-moving quicksand. It flowed down the hill like molasses, and seemed entirely unstable. "Any ideas?" Cy asked. "Link told me about this before." Sheik said thoughtfully. "He said that the way to cross it was to go over it." "Well, he must've flown, cause I don't see anything else that would work." Cy said. "Maybe there was something else." Sheik said, as she looked over the sands. Suddenly, she cried out, "There!" Cyborg looked up and noticed then that above the flow of the sands was a large wooden crate. "Sweet!" he yelled. But then, he realized something else; "How do we get up there?" Sheik tried whipping out her chain to grapple the box, but it just wasn't long enough. "There must be some other way then." she said, as she tried to think it out. But Cy already had a plan. Reaching down, he grabbed Sheik in one hand, and aiming his fist at the box, shot out his forearm grapple. His extended hand shot past the quicksand and practically buried itself in the wooden crate. Reversing the mechanism, Cy dragged the two of them over the quicksand and onto the plain above. Placing Sheik down, he rewound the rest of his arm and gave a few test movements. "Well done." Sheik said thankfully. "Hey, sometime you just need to make a change or two, and it still works." He replied.

The two moved on, but it became much harder after a short time. The winds began to pick blasting sand at them from almost every direction. Even with all her facial masks, Sheik could barely look up. Cyborg could feel all the grains of sand start to clog up his mechanical parts. If they didn't find shelter soon, he would be unable to move. But he pressed on for as long as he could, knowing that there was no other choice. Thankfully, his endurance paid off. Sheik soon saw a structure through the sands. "Come on!" she yelled, as she began to trudge even harder through the winds. Cy continued, but suddenly, he felt something in his leg lock up. He tried to move it, but the motors would not respond, and he lost his balance. "Sheik, I can't move!" He yelled out, as he tried to push himself on his belly. Sheik turned around and without hesitation ran back. Lifting Cyborg as much as she could, she put him her shoulder and leaning on her, Cyborg managed to limp into the structure. However, there was only a ladder inside it, but Cy was able to get down with only one leg. Finally, the two of them reached the bottom and a well-protected room.

Cy lay down against the wall, as Sheik changed back into Zelda. Kneeling down, the Princes asked, "Where are you injured?" "Huh?" "You weren't able to walk; something must be wrong." "No, I'm not hurt." Cy explained. "My gears were clogged." "Gears?" "I'm part machine, and my systems were getting clogged from all the sand. But now, I can force it out." Indeed Cy's body was hard at work, slowly expelling the sand from it in visible streams. "That's unnerving, you know that." Zelda said as she watched. "You've seen weirder then that." Cyborg chided, as he slowly began to flex his body parts. "Maybe, but I think I'll make sure that it doesn't happen again." She replied. Walking over to Cy, she placed his hand on his chest. A blue glow spread out from her hand, covering his entire body. After a moment, it faded. "My magic will now protect you from the sands." Zelda proclaimed. "Thanks." Cyborg said, getting to his feet. Zelda nodded, then changed back into Sheik. "We'd best get back up there. We need to press on."

They climbed out the ladder, and then back into the storm. "Where do we go now?" Cy yelled over the winds. "We go up!" Sheik replied. Grabbing Cyborg's hand, she led him up the winding platform that circled the structure. Finally they reached the top, and the winds seemed to die down. "OK, that worked." Cyborg commented as he looked around. "But how do we move on?" Sheik gave no response. She placed her hands on the eye-image on her chest, and suddenly brought them out. A red light flashed out before them and suddenly the image of a small figure, holding a lantern and wrapped in old robes, appeared floating in the air before them. Cyborg's first response was to draw forth his cannon and blow the thing back to where it had come from. But Sheik stopped him. "This is the guide to the Sprit Temple. He will show us the way." "But what is he?" Cy asked. "He's a Poe. You'd call him a ghost." "Wait, you're going to let a dead person show us the way? Isn't that a bad idea?" "This is the only way." Sheik said simply. As if on cue, the figure began to move across the sands. Sheik leapt of the roof and followed. After a moment, Cy followed.

The Poe was an engimic guide to be sure. Its way of showing them to the Temple seemed to consist of endlessly wondering around the desert landscape. Cy must have passes the same flag marker four times. However, the sandstorms were too great for him to try to find his own way. So with growing frustration, he continued to follow the Poe. Suddenly, the storms reached their climax, blowing around him so hard he could not see. Then the Titan felt a hand on his shoulder. Opening his eyes, he saw before him the epic figure of the Sprit Temple. Sheik's hand gave a pat on the back, as if in congratulations. "Well, I guess the dead guy knew what he was doing." Cyborg said. "Indeed." Sheik replied. "Now, let's get going." With that, they trekked across the last piece of desert and finally reached the Spirit Temple. After taking a moment to admire the Desert Wolf statue once again, they walked in.

"Whoa." Cyborg muttered as they walked around in the Temple's entrance. So far, the great structure was very much creepy. Large snake statues stood at either side of the stairway, as if guarding it. The air was stale, as if no one had opened the door in years. There were no sounds or any other signs of life. The only thing that seemed to be alive was the stone platform in front of them. It glowed with an unearthly light, and seemed to be waiting for them. "Is that what I think it is?" he asked Sheik, as she changed back into Zelda. The princess responded with a nod. "This is the gateway that Link spoke to us of. We need to use it." "Are you sure that there's nothing else we need to do first?" he asked. "As long as you have the Mirror Shield, we'll be fine." With that, Zelda stepped onto the platform and vanished. Cyborg followed, and reemerged on a large platform in the middle of a huge room. "Where are we?" he asked, looking around. "In the hall of your own deaths!" a crackly voice rang out. The two of them whirled around to see a pair of symbols appear on tow platforms apart from them. From each, the figure of a hag on a broom appeared. "You dare to enter the shrine of Kotake and Komue, Princess?" The hag with a red gem in her forehead cackled. "I do not fear you witches!" Zelda cried. With that, she let out a furious burst of magic that struck the witch dead on. But she only laughed. "Did you really think that magic could hurt us!" Kotake laughed menacingly, as Zelda looked on in shock and horror. "We were practicing our craft when you were still in the womb! Your power is nothing to us." As if to prove it, the witch let loose a blast of flame right at Zelda. Thankfully, Cyborg leapt in front of her, Mirror Shield outstretched. The Shield's polished surface reflected the flame right back at the witches stunning them for a brief moment. With that brief moment, Cyborg handed the shield to Zelda. "Can you use this thing!" he asked. "Yes, but what good is it without my magic?" Zelda asked. "I've got my own magic to try." Cy replied, as he drew forth his cannon and blasted the witches. The pure sound knocked them back into the wall. As the hags drew themselves forth, Komue yelled, "What kind of power is that?" "The power of Cyborg, ugly! Booyah!" yelled the Titan, as he let loose another burst of sound. This time, the witches dodged it. Giving a sudden look at each other, Kotake yelled out, "We won't make the same mistake that we made with Link, Princess! You and your friend will feel our full power." The two witches began to swirl around each other, covering each other in their own magic. There was burst of flame and ice and suddenly a huge sorceress floated before them. Its hair was fire and ice, and it held a wand of each power in its hand. "Feel the power of Twinorovra!" She cried as she let loose a huge blast of flame. But this time, Zelda leapt forward with the Shield. It absorbed the attack and shot it right back at the hag. The witch crumpled onto the floor, stunned just long enough for Cyborg to let loose with his cannon. Nevertheless, she rose up and continued the attack. But no matter fire or ice, Zelda was always able to send it back. Finally, Cyborg's cannon prove dot be too much for Twinorovra's magic. The witch split apart into her two components, and then those hags began to dissolve in a haze of dark magic. When they were finally gone, Cyborg looked back at Zelda and gave the thumbs up. "You handle that shield pretty well Princess." He said. "You did good yourself." She replied. "It's was a good thing you were here Cy. If not for you, I would have given up." "Aw, give yourself some credit." "No, without my magic, I would have thought there no other way. And you may have guessed, I'm quite stubborn when I put my mind to it." "Well, yeah…." But Cyborg didn't get to finish, as an orange light filled the Temple. The ghostly image of a Gerudo appeared before them. Taking a look at Cyborg, she said, "I always manage to get the handsome ones, don't I Zelda?" As Cyborg blushed, the Princess replied, "You think that of all men, Nabooru." "No, just when it's true." The Gerduo replied. "Now then, I think that I need to thank you two, so why don't I save you some time and magic and send you to meet that man of yours and his friends?" Zelda nodded, and she and Cyborg were encased in an orange light…..


	13. The Charge

Chap. 14

The Charge

"They should be back by now." Link muttered, as he paced the Temple floor. "Calm down." Starfire said, for at least the thousandth time. "Cyborg and Zelda are more then capable of handling themselves." "I know, but they should still be here." 'Here' was the Temple of Time, the closet stronghold to Hyrule Castle, which was now held by Majora. Each group of heroes had been sent here after freeing their respective Temples, except for Cyborg and Zelda. Everyone was worried of course, but Link was the most obvious. He'd been pacing the floor for almost an hour, doing nothing but waiting for their return on the large platform, emblazed with the image of the Light Sage. The others had been trying calm him, with only minimal success.

"Look, if we were able to defeat the Temple demons, then they must've done fine." Brett argued. "Yeah dude, cut them some slack." Beast Boy cut in. "look, if's not that I don't have confidence in them," Link tried o explain. "But she's my wife. I want to know she's safe." "Cyborg's our teammate. We're not panicking." Raven said, rather coldly. Link narrowed his eyes at that, and prepared to walk away. But then a deep voice sounded in the Temple. "If she could take me down, the witches won't give her any trouble boy." Everyone turned to see the figure of Gannondorf, leaning against the Temple's alter. Looking right at Link, he continued with, "You're getting worried about nothing. Let her and the off-worlder deal with it." For a moment, there was silence, then Gannondorf, noticing that everyone was staring at him, said, "What! He was driving me nuts with that damn pacing!"

"I never thought I'd see that happen." Heatstrike muttered, as he walked off to speak with Robin and Brett. "See what happen?" Brett asked. "Didn't Gannondorf do something relatively nice there?" the young hero asked. But the bat shook his. "Don't buy it. Gannondorf doesn't do anything to be nice. He just said that to calm Link down." "Maybe, but Brett, he hasn't tried anything since we brought him here. Didn't you say this was where he entered the Sacred Realm that time?" Robin asked. "It doesn't matter Rob." Brett interjected. "He can't enter the Realm without the Master Sword and even if he could get it from Link, no evil being can touch it. He needs someone to open the door for him. Besides, there's something else I'm worried about right now."

"What is that?" Neruon asked. "Was it just me, or did this all happen a little too easily?" "Huh? Brett, we had to fight five demons." Robin sputtered. "How is that easy?" "Don't you think that those platforms everywhere was a little too convenient? I mean, Link had to slog through all those Temples and he nearly got killed in each one. Why would Majora waste five chances to let that happen again?" "You do have a point there." Robin admitted. "Aw c'mon! Why can't Majora just be lazy for once?" Heatstrike complained Every time this sort of thing happens you try to disprove it. Hell, you might be wrong about Gannondorf, why can't you be wrong about this?"

"Because I happen to agree with him." said the Gerudo, stepping out from nowhere. "Is that so?" Brett responded, rather coldly. "Yes. From what I have learned of Majora, he is a very powerful and intelligent being. I find it hard to believe that someone who could wreck such havoc in one world could be so careless in this one. It would be a huge mistake to ignore a chance to destroy the boy so early." "True, and if there's anyone here who knows about havoc.." Brett began, but before he could finish, the platform began to glow.

As the group turned their heads to view it, the forms of Zelda and Cyborg appeared in a hazy orange glow. "We came, we saw, we kicked witch ass!" Cy cried gleefully as they stepped down. Link ran to Zelda and happily embraced. "Thank the sages you're both all right!" Link said. Releasing Zelda, he asked, "Did you learn anything from the witches' magic?" "No. Only that this time, they were immune to all magics, even mine. If not for Cyborg, I would have failed." "Maybe Majora is planning something after all." Whimpernel quipped. "I don't know. From what you've told me, the demons in the other Temples, they weren't enhanced at all. What would make Twinorova so special?" "Maybe we should go to Majora and find out." Gannondorf said, cracking his knuckle as he did so. For once, Link actually agreed. "Without the protection the Temples give him, we should be able to take him easily." Turning to face the group, the Hero of Time drew his sword and said, "Heroes, we move out!"

But when the group reached Hyrule Castle, they began to wonder if this had been a good idea. "Are you sure there's not some other Temple we need to go?" Beast Boy asked as he looked at the huge structure in front of him. Hyrule Castle, once the glistening centerpiece of the land, had been transformed into a black cathedral. Its spires pointed into the air like black fingers, claws ready to tear the sky asunder. The inner castle was a huge black monolith. But most eye-popping of all, the entire structure floated above a lake of lava on a platform. "Couldn't we be done with this already?" Whimpenrel muttered, remembering the Fire Temple.

"So, how do we get over there?" Gannondorf asked. "I don't seem to recall a bridge from when I lived there." "So? Most of us can fly dude." Heatstrike answered, as he ignited his rocket boots. Flying high, he landed right at the floating castles entrance. Motioning for the others to follow, he walked inside, disappearing into the black shadows of the inner castle. "Impetuous, isn't he?" Zelda commented. "You get used to it." said Bartman, as he wrapped his arms around the Princess. Firing his grapple into the castle wall, he watched it hook in, and then swung off, taking himself and Zelda right to the entrance. One by one the others followed, the flyers carrying everyone who was grounded.

Once inside, the group slowly made its way through the corridor. Everyone's nerves were on edge; danger seemed to be around each corner. Everyone was waiting for an attack, for Majora's soldiers to attack. "Hey, do you here something?" 'Stalker asked suddenly. "You'd better not be joking." Robin warned. "No it's footsteps, coming from… OVER THERE!" the bat screamed, as he threw his sword into the wall…. And right next to Heatstrike. "Jeez, are you that pissed I took the last Hot-Pocket?" the young hero asked, as he removed the blade and handed it back to its owner. "Listen guys, I think I found something you should see."

Heatstrike led them through the corridor, finally bringing them to its exit. Once there, they found themselves in a giant room, surrounded by six doors. In the center of the room was a huge cylinder like structure, with a demons head right in front of them. The monster's mouth was wide open and connected to their location by a bridge. It was obviously the next step for them. But everyone was hesitant to go in. "This is too much." Link muttered. "Where are the barriers? It shouldn't be open like this." "Perhaps Majora was not able to raise them." Zelda suggested. "Don't bet on it Princess." Gannondorf sneered. "As long as those Temples were corrupted, he could access them easily. Something's up." "Maybe, but if we just sit here talking about it, Majora could attack." Nightstalker argued. "If we expect a trap, we'll probably be able to counteract it." "Besides, we've come this far." Cyborg added. Link thought for a moment, then nodded. "Be on your guard." he said, as began to cross the bridge. The others followed, and they soon walked through the mouth. But that proved their mistake. Suddenly a door slammed shut, cutting off all the light in the room. Before they could gather their senses, the group was attacked on all sides. Being confused and disoriented, they were an easy target for the attackers. One by one, they fell to the ground and were dragged off by monstrous hands.

Bright light was forced into Starfires' eyes. As her eyes adjusted, she became aware of a pressure on her wrists and ankles. Finally able to look around, she saw that everyone in the group was chained to the wall and unconscious. The room was large and circular, with a strange star-shaped ornament in the center. Robin and Brett's weapons were laying next it. Looking up, Starfire realized she was in the same predicament. She attempted to bring her starbolts to bear, but something was wrong. Even though she physically uninjured, she was not able to use the bolts. "What is wrong?" she murmured. "Well, for one thing, the fact that you are here." A voice said from nowhere. Star's head whipped around, trying to find the source of the voice. But then it revealed itself.

A mask floated out of the darkness, cloth flowing down from its back. It seemed to be the shape of a heart, but the spikes and yellow eyes made it seem quite frightening. "Majora?" the young alien asked. "I see Link has informed you well." The voice said, coming from the mask now. "Yes. I am Majora, the demon mask of Termina. I must admit, I do not know of you my dear. Well, perhaps Link can inform me." The masks' eyes glowed, and suddenly beams of power shot into the ornament. It glowed for a moment, then it shot out energy into everyone chained to the wall. Howls of pain reverberated through the room, as each hero writhed in pain. Finally, the energy dissipated, and the heroes slumped forward, pained, but awake. Majora floated over to Link, and as it stood in front of the hero, Link slowly raised his head to face him. "Good to see you again, Hero." The mask sneered. "Especially like this, chained and helpless. I've dreamed of this day for more then twenty years, ever since you locked my spirit away in the Realm. Now it's your turn to suffer."

"But I'm getting ahead of myself. Who are your charming friends? They simply can't be the Elementals; they're too human. Well expect for him." The mask acknowledged gesturing to the de-armored form of Brett. "Come over and see how non-human I am." The bat snapped, eyes looking for a fight. But the mask only laughed. "It wouldn't be a fair fight you know. Especially with you, the powerless fool you are now. You don't really think I was unprepared for you , did you?" Floating over the ornament, Majora said, "This is a little toy that I picked up from one of the boys in the Realm. It's a wonderful thing; blocks all the mystic energy from individuals blessed with it. Even seems to work on off-worlders, since your little friend there is powerless as well."

"What do you think this will gain you?" Link finally spat. "The Temple are free now. Without them, you'll never hold this world for long. You'll be beaten back again Majora." "First off," the mask spat back, flying right back into Link's face. "I haven't lost anything. I'm not stupid enough to give up the Temples that easily. The demons aren't dead, I just made it look that way. They're all back in the Realm, where I can bring them back easily. Once your Sages have returned fully, I'll send them back and watch as every single Sage dies. Second, I made it easy for Link, because I didn't want you to die under their hands. I wanted you here, powerless and beaten, where I could kill you myself."

At that, the mask paused and said, "But perhaps, I shouldn't be the only one to cause you pain." Majora floated over then to Gannondorf. "My old friend," the mask began, "I must say you put on an excellent charade." With that, the chains binding the Gerudo fell away. "I knew it!" Brett spat out, venom in each word. As Gannondorf rubbed his wrists, the Gerudo answered, "Maybe you should tell them what exactly has been going on." "Indeed." The mask answered. "How do you think I escaped from the Realm, Link? All it took was a little god-power to break the barrier, and I had a perfect source." "The Triforce." Zelda realized. "Exactly. It was perfect. I would escape from the Realm, and I knew you would think that Gannondorf was the key to stopping me. How does it feel Link, to know that your worst enemies are going to destroy all you have thanks to your own incompetence?"

"Maybe we should show him." Gannondorf suggested. "Indeed." The mask agreed. Suddenly, a glow filled the air, and a huge sword appeared in Gannondorf's hand. Its end was curved like an axe head, and the Gerudo held it with practiced ease. "Now Link," Majora said, "let's have you watch all that you care about die. Perhaps your princess first?" the mask said, as it floated over here. "No, that must be saved for last. I know, you can watch innocence die." With that, the mask floated over Starfire. "NOO!" Robin screamed, as he pulled against his chains almost hard enough to break them. "Gannondorf." The mask said, ignoring the boy's screams. "Are you sure about this one?" Gannondorf asked. "It seems a waste to destroy someone without a strong connection to the boy first. The Knight's death perhaps." "True, but this girl is a pure innocent. What better way to symbolize the destruction we shall rain down on the worlds?" Majora answered. "Come my friend. With them gone, none shall stop us. We shall conquer the worlds, and Hyrule will be yours again. Temrina will be mine, and we shall rule Earth together. Just as we planned."

That seemed to be it for the Gerudo. Grinning, he walked forward, towards Starfire. As he did, the others screamed at him to stop. But one voice rang out above all the others. "I'll find you!" Brett screamed. "I'll hunt you down like the animals you are! You'll both die slow!" Then the bat looked at Link, his eyes reminding the Hero of the promise the Knight had made. But the Gerudo ignored it all. He walked towards the girl slowly with menace in every step. Finally, he stood in front of her. Raising his sword above his head, he said, "Now, I will begin the destiny that should have been mine!" Pulling the blade to his side like a baseball bat, he unloaded…..


	14. Triforce

Chap. 14

Triforce

Starfire expected to feel extreme pain as her head was loosed from her shoulders. She expected a brief sensation of the blood flowing down her body. Instead, she felt nothing. Slowly, she opened her eyes, wondering what was going on. Gannondorf stood before her, his sword out in a cutting position. But it was positioned over her head. Star looked up and realized that the Gerudo had cut the chains that had been around her hands. Everyone in the room was staring in shock at what had happened. Even Majora was at a loss for words, though his eyes burned with anger. The Gerudo looked down at Star and said only one word; "Duck." Suddenly, he whirled around and threw the sword right at the ornament. Before Majora could intercept it, it had sliced the object in two. As the pieces fell to the ground, the heroes felt their powers return. The BRATS shifted back to their hero forms, and broke their chains. Cyborg snapped his and then freed Link and Zelda, while Raven freed herself and Robin. All of them stood there, ready to face Majora.

But the mask was not ready for them yet. It stared at Gannondorf, who calmly walked past it and retrieved his sword. "I offered you worlds!" it finally spat. "I offered you revenge on your worst enemies! I could have given you everything you wanted! You would have been king again!" "And what did being king ever get me!" the Gerudo cried, turning to face Majora. "Being king trapped me in the Evil Realm for sixty years, Majora. Sixty years! And you know what? I actually started to think in all that time. I started to think about the fact that I held part of the power of the gods, and all I used it for was to gain the throne of a dead land. A land I helped kill! I realized something; I'm tired of it. I'm tired of quests for power, I'm tired of hating everyone. I want to be more then a power-crazed madman, and now I'm going to start by sending you back to Hell where you belong. You stole the power to get here from me, and I'm taking it back!"

A guttural roar broke from the mask, as beams of power shot from its eyes. But before they could reach Gannondorf, Link rolled forward, grabbed his shield, and deflected the beams away from the Gerudo. Standing up, the Hero of Time stood in front of his old enemy and looked him in the eye. The Gerudo King looked back, as each wondered what the other would do. Then Gannondorf reached down, and picked up the Master Sword, a blade that no being of evil could touch. Wordlessly, he handed it to Link. The boy took it, and saw that the sacred blade had not burned the Gerudo. It was only then that he nodded, and with that, the two enemies raised their swords, and charged Majora, for the first time working as allies.

But Majora would not be beaten that easily. Again, beams of power shot forth from it eyes, knocking both of its foes back. As Link and Gannondorf skidded across the floor, Majora cried out, "I will not be defeated again!" Suddenly the doors broke open, and Stalfos, Re-dead, and other monsters began to fill into the room. "Well, this is unfair." Whimpernel remarked. "Then maybe we should even the odds." Cyborg replied, as his sonic cannon cut a swath through the monsters. "Sounds good to me." Nighstalker agreed, as he drew his sword and dove into the fray. The others followed as the room became filled with the sounds of battle. Energy blasts spewed forth, bombs were thrown, everything the heroes had was put into this attack. But the true battle was being fought by the four beings who represented thr most powerful forces for good and evil in two worlds.

"You're beaten Majora." Zelda said, as Link and Gannondorf rose up behind her. "Never!" the mask yelled, as it floated back up. "I still have one trick left." Suddenly, it began to shimmer, and Majora seemed to split into three masks. Suddnely the two masks on the left and right began to change. They grew arms and legs, though one was far stronger looking then the other. That one also grew long, pointed tentacles, and a demonic face grew out from the top of the mask. Finally all three forms fully materialized, as the Bearers of the Triforce looked on. "What is this?" Gannondorf asked. "His three forms; Majora's Mask, Majora's Wraith, and Majora's Fury." Link answered. "Correct." The mask said. "I kept a little god-power, just in case. Now, I'm going to be able to destroy all three of you at once!" "Not a chance." The Gerudo snarled. "I beat you all once; we can do it easily." Link spoke. "We do not fear you." Zelda added.

As the Princess spoke those words, a miracle happened. The Triforce marks on each Bearer's hand began to glow. As they watched, golden light shot forth from each of them, blinding the forms of Majora. Behind them, everyone stopped fighting, even the monsters, as the three bearers were lifted up by the light. "What's happening!" Bartman yelled out. "It's re-joining!" Nighstalker yelled out in amazement. "The Triforce pieces are resonating! They're becoming one again!" As the bat spoke those words, golden triangles rose up from each of the bearers. Slowly, they pulled towards each other and fused together. A huge, gleaming Triangle hovered above them then, spinning gently in the air. Suddenly, it shot out three beams of power into the Bearers. As the others watched, the Bearers began to change, as their bodies were infused with the new power. Finally the changes ended, and three new beings stood. Where Link had stood, there was now a warrior dressed in black armor. Some of Link's clothes, like his hat and gloves remained, but they had changed color to blue-white and dark brown respectively. His face was marked with a pair of tattoos, and his hair had gone white. The Master Sword had also changed; now the blade was a huge helix, that literally dripped with power. "The Dark Fury." 'Stalker breathed.

Zelda's dress had grown, wrapping along her body in a long black robe, adorned with magical symbols. Long sleeves hung down from her wrists, and her face was wrapped in cloth, like an Arabian Harem. "The Dark Sorceress." Nightstalker named her. But Gannondof was the most altered. He was no longer a man, but a huge horned beast. His body was muscular and powerful, and he carried a sword in each hand. "The Dark Beast." The Knight said finally. "This is the power of the Triforce." He realized. "The ability to balance the strength of shadow with the righteousness of light. That is the True Force!" "All right, the True Force!" Neuron yelled out, as the monsters cowered back in fear from the three bearers. "This is the best thing ever!" Starfire yelled, equally joyful. Motioning to Neuron, he came closer to her and she whispered in his ear, "What is the True force?" "I have no idea, but it must be really good if we're winning!"

The three Bearers advanced on the forms of Majora, each one glowing with the power of the Triforce. "Retreat now, demon." The Beast said in Ganon's voice. "We know how to beat you." The Sorceress added. "We do not fear you." The Fury said. For a moment, those words would seem to be enough. The three forms backed up, fear crossing their faces. But then, they remembered where they would go if they failed, all the power they would leave behind. Gathering their courage, they attacked the Bearers with a ferocity that was that was born of hate, and a fear of death that rivaled all else.

Each demon took a separate Bearer. The Wraith attacked the Beast, its tendrils moving too fast for the creature to slice with its swords. But while the Wraith had speed, the Beast had pure strength and devious cunning. Sheathing its swords, it reached out with its hands, attempting to grab the monster. It finally managed to grab the Wraith's arms, and drew it close to itself in a bear-hug. Suddenly it reversed its grip on its arms, and both of the Beast's arms shot out in opposite directions, tearing the Wraith in two as it did so.

Meanwhile, the Mask and Sorceress were engaged in a battle of the fiercest magics. Everything that one could muster, the other would reflect back a hundredfold. Powerful bursts of magic flowed through the room, as each force attempted to knock out the other. "It's hopeless girl!" the Mask cried out, as it unleashed a powerful burst of magical energy. "I know spells that were made before the forging of the worlds!" "But I know a better spell." The Sorceress replied. "Did you forget the rules of all worlds, Majora?" Suddenly, a pair of blazing fireballs appeared within the girl's hand. The Mask's eyes widened, as it realized what was about to happen. Before it could move away, the Sorceress hurled the two fireballs right at it, scoring a direct hit. The Mask screamed in pain, as the flames consumed its wooden frame. Within minutes, it had been reduced to a pile of cinders. "All beings must adhere to the rules of the bodies they inhabit, Majora." The Sorceress said, as she looked at the remains of her enemy.

The final battle was down to the Furies. The Dark Fury's sword slashed up time and time again, dodging the tentacles of the last form of Majora. With the deaths of it's forms, Majora's Fury fought with a newfound vigor, faster then it had ever attacked before. The tendrils were coming from every direction; the Dark Fury grew tired quickly. Finally, the monster knocked the sword out of it's foe's hand, and wrapped it's tendrils around the boy's body. He struggled fiercely to escape, but the monster held him tight. It drew him to it's face, and whispered, "Now it is your turn to view the afterlife." As a tendril became a huge spike, and prepared to drive itself into the Fury's face. But before the tendril could strike, the Beast appeared from nowhere, and slice through the tendril holding the Fury. Before the monster could recover, a fireball flew into its body, setting it alight. The Fury danced every which way, trying to extinguish the flame. As it panicked, the Sorceress handed the Dark Fury his sword. Holding it above his head, the dark warrior let loose with a huge bolt of magic. It struck Majora's Fury head on, and combined with the flame, reduced it to nothing.

As the last vestige of Majora's Mask disappeared, the monsters suddenly vanished. Before anyone could react, a golden light filled the room, blinding each of the heroes. When it cleared, the black room was gone. Instead, the heroes stood inside a huge throne room, glistening with white marble. The Fury, Sorceress, and Beast were gone; Link, Zelda, and Gannondorf remained. "What just happened?" Beast Boy asked, looking around in wonder. "With Majora gone, all his effects were removed." Zelda answered. "The Castle was returned to its normal state." "OK, but what do we do with that thing?" asked Bartman, pointing to the glistening triangle hovering in the air. Everyone turned to the Triforce, wondering the answer to that question themselves. But before anyone could propose an answer, the sacred Triangle vanished. "What the hell was that?" Heatstrike cried out. "The Triforce has returned to the gods." Link answered. "It has gone home at last."

Epilogue

The Titans and BRATS stood in the Temple of Time, on the large platform emblazoned with the Light Brand. The former Bearers of the Triforce stood before them. Both had said their goodbyes, neither knowing if they would see the others again. "Are you sure you'll be all right?" Starfire asked. "Without the Triforce, we'll start to age, but I think we've been around long enough." Link answered. "Someone else will hold this sword one day." "Besides," Gannondorf said, "I think I'll work harder at redemption if its going to happen soon." "I believe you will. Farewell, Gerudo King." Brett said, raising his sword in salute. Gannondorf seemed surprised, but returned the salute. "Thank you friends." Zelda said. "We will never forget the deeds you have done for us." She began to recite the spell, and the Platform began to glow….

_It has been written in the Land of Hyrule, among the many Legends of Zelda, of the day that heroes came form another world, heroes which helped to turn the greatest villain into a great hero. Heroes who returned the holy triangles to their place in the heavens. The story is kept in a vault in the Temple of Time, along with the Master Sword, along with the other stories. For the peoples of the land, it is known as the Tale of the Titans. And that is what you have just finished reading._

**THE END**


End file.
